Unaccepted
by Cornelia93
Summary: What will Cornelia do when her parents kick her out because she's pregnant? Caleb abandons a war against Phobos and Lillian knows everything about the guardians. Read to find out. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Unaccepted**

**Hi ppl this is Krissy and this is my first story on my own**** without my sis. And for your info Caleb is 23, Cornelia is 21 and Lillian is 17. Oh and by the way I've edited this chapter a bit because I wanted it to make more sense. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: Telling Caleb**

It was a chilly afternoon in Heatherfield and the gang had arranged to meet in the park because Cornelia had something to tell her boyfriend of five years. Her boyfriend was Caleb Schohlfield and he was a handsome 23 year old man whom she loved deeply. The gang walked through the portal that Will had just opened just a few minutes before. They stepped in one by one. A mere moments later they stepped back out. They found the whole Meridian Rebel army getting ready for the battle against Phobos' followers. Cornelia made her way to Aldran who was saying goodbye to his friends and family.

"Aldarn, where's Caleb? I have something to tell him." asked Cornelia. As she gave him an apologetic look for interrupting him.

"He's in the tent getting ready." said Aldarn "But hurry we have to leave in five minutes."

"Its ok I won't be long." said Cornelia. She saw the huge tent that was for the Meridian Rebel army and walked in.

"Cornelia, what are you doing here?" asked Caleb as he gave her a kiss.

"Caleb, I have something to tell you." said Cornelia, "I think you have to sit down for this." she sat down next to him, "Caleb, I'm… I'm pregnant." said Cornelia as she felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She tried to hold them back but it was no use, they fell down her cheeks.

"Wh… what? Are you sure?" he asked. He looked at his soulmate and took her hand.

"Yes, Caleb. I'm sure. It's been late for six weeks." she sobbed.

"Oh, then I'm not going." Caleb said while he wipped away her tears with his thumb.

"No, you have to go or else Phobos will win and take over Meridian. I can't have that on my conscious." said Cornelia as Caleb pulled her in a warm hug, "Besides _you're_ the captain."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Aldarn. He'll understand because I'd do the same for him if he was in this kind of situation. I'm not leaving you Cornelia, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt while I'm gone." he said.

"I love you too." Cornelia said. At that moment Aldarn came in and said, "Caleb, we have to leave. It's time."

"I'm not going Aldarn, you're the captain now because I'm gonna be a dad." said Caleb as he kissed Cornelia and got out the tent.

"What?!" said a schocked Aldarn. He couldn't believe this. Caleb had been waiting for this moment all year and now he just blew it.

"Aldarn, don't you worry. You'll do fine without me. Just remember all the training and strategies we've thaught the others and you'll do fine." he put a reasurring hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Ok. We'll see you in a couple of months." he said while he turned around and walked away.

Cornelia looked at Caleb couldn't believe what he just did for her. She was really grateful that she had such a faithful boyfriend that she could trust and relay on when she really needed him. Caleb made his way to Cornelia, "You can go and pack your stuff. Then you can come home with me," said Cornelia, then she made her way to where the gang was.

"So, how did it go?" Taranee asked while she got up from the fallen tree that was sitting on.

"It went fine." sighed Cornelia. It felt like a great, heavy boulder just lifted from her chest, "He just went inside to pack his things. He's now coming home with me." "Now I just have to tell my parents."

"I'm ready." Caleb said, he had a big douffle bag in one hand and his sword in the other.

"Now, let's go home." said Will as she stepped in the portal followed by the others.

**In Heatherfield**

They stepped out of the portal and were now saying their goodbyes. "Well, I have to go or else my mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner again." said Irma "Good luck Corny." she said as she gave Cornelia a hug. Even though a lot of years had past since they meet each other and she had invented the dreaded nickname for her, she still loved caling her 'Corny'

"Yeah, me too. I don't want to be late for my date with Matt." said Will as she gave Cornelia a hug and said, "Call me, ok?"

"If my parents don't throw me out first." Said Cornelia as she gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry, they won't." Will said while she began to walk.

"Well, we better get going. I want to give your mother the news." said Caleb. He didn't really know what Cornelia's parents were like because he'd never met them. Caleb grabbed Cornelia's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze at this she smiled at him.

"Well, good luck." said Hay Lin and Taranee as they gave her a hug and left.

When they left, they left Caleb and Cornelia alone. They then started to walk in the direction of Cornelia's house. After a couple of minutes of walking they arrived at Cornelia's apartment. When they arrived Cornelia started crying and sat down on the front steps of her home.

"What's wrong?" Caleb said as he sat down next to her.

"What if my parents don't except me, Caleb? What if we have to live in the streets? A pregnant woman can't live in the streets." she asked as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, Shh Shh… they're your parents and they will except you. And you know why? Because you are their daughter and they love you very much. Besides even if they do throw you out I won't let them because I love you too. Now come on, lets go up stairs." Caleb said as he helped Cornelia up and he wiped her tears away. He looked at her ocean-blue eyes and saw that she was really worried about what her parents would say or do. "I won't let them hurt you, no one will hurt you when I'm around. You can be sure of that." said Caleb as they went up stairs.

**At Home:**

"Mom, I'm home." Cornelia said, she hung her coat and put her keys on the table. "Lillian, where are mom and dad?" she asked. Caleb stepped in and put his down.

"They went out for dinner. It _is _there anniversary after all." said Lillian as she turned off the TV and went to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and stared at her sister.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"I'm going to put these bags in your room." said Caleb as he bent down grabbed the bags and made his way to her room.

"Hey, what's wrong Cornelia you look pale." said Lillian.

"Nothing." said Cornelia. She sat opposite her sister and played with a lock of her blonde hair.

"I know something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes. You can tell me I won't tell anyone." said Lillian.

"Ok, but promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Said Cornelia.

"I promise."

"Ok." sighed Cornelia, "I'm pregnant."

"What do you mean?" said Lillian, "I mean I know what pregnant means but... does Caleb know?" Lillian asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Wow. I'm going to be an aunt! _she thought joyfully.

"Yes, he knows. I've just told him." Said Cornelia and at that moment Caleb came in.

"Congrats Caleb, you're going to be a dad." said Lillian as she shook his hand.

"So I assume that you told her." said Caleb as he sat down next to Cornelia.

"What did you want me to do? She already knew about something." said Cornelia.

"Well, let's celebrate." said Lillian as she opened the fridge and got a bottle of champagne.

"What are you doing? You know that you can't drink. You're only 17." said Cornelia.

"And besides Cornelia can't drink she's pregnant." said Caleb.

"Ok ok. Party Poopers." frowned Lillian as she crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

Cornelia heard her mother saying, "Honey, we're home."

"Oh no." said Caleb. His eyes wide in shock.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well, that was chapter 1 and I hope you liked it. Now please REVIEW.**

**Krissy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unaccepted**

**Hey guys**** thanks for reviewing. CCRox4eva YOU ROCK. Well on with the story. And in this chappie Lillian has something to show them.**

**Chapter 2: Telling Corny's Parents**

Mr and Mrs. Hale walked into their home. They hung their coat and keys on the hook. They were greeted by their eldest daughter saying; "Mom, dad its so good to see you. Happy Anniversary." she said while she gave them a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Hale. How are you?" Said Caleb from behind Cornelia. She really looked like her mother but she had her father's eyes. He held out his hand for Mr. Hale's to take but instead he said; "Excuse me, I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" asked. He looked at Caleb in a wierd way because he really had no idea who he was.

"Daddy, I told you all about him. He's my boyfriend." said Cornelia as she grabbed Caleb's hand.

"Oh, I see." said as he shook Caleb's other free hand. If he was dating Cornelia then he had to be a good and decent boy. Because his daughter only dated men who respected him and her. He knew that he rescpected his daughter from the look in his eyes. He saw determination, respect and honesty in his eyes. Mr. Hale knew that something was wrong right away, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" said Cornelia in shock. How did her father know that there was something wrong? Usually she just told her mother and she'd try and figure it out on her own.

"I mean, every time you call me 'Daddy' something is wrong or you just want something. Now which one is it?" asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. '_Now he really looks like_ _Cornelia' _Calebthought with a chuckle.

"Ok, there _is_ something wrong." Cornelia said as she played with a lock of her golden-yellow hair, "You better sit down for this one."

"She better not be pregnant 'cause if she is I'll murder him." said as he eyed Caleb.

"Oh, Herald you think the worst of her. She isn't pregnant." said while she patted her husband on his arm, "If she is I would know." But the thing was that she didn't know. Cornelia led Caleb to the table followed by Lillian and her parents. Her parents and Lillian sat down at the kitchen table while Caleb and Cornelia sat opposite them.

"Well mom, dad. Caleb and I are hav..." Cornelia said but she was interrupted by the door bell.

"Uhhh… who can it be?" said Lillian as she got up to open the door.

Once she opened the door she found a geeky looking man, with his face full of pimples and he wearing the ugliest pair of glasses that were worn on the face of this earth, "Hello, special delivery for a Mr and Mrs. Hale." he said in his nasal voice, "I need you to sign here… here… and here." he said as he pointed where Lillian had to sign. She did what she was told.

"Ok, that's about it and you're ready to go." the mailman said, "Well, have a nice day." And then he was off.

"Well, have a nice day to you too." said Lillian as she closed the door.

"Who was it?" said Mrs. Hale as she saw her younger daughter enter the kitchen with a small package in one hand and a gift card in the other.

"It was the mailman. This is for you two." said Lillian as she handed her parents the package, "But I don't know who it's from. I can't understand this horrible hand writting" and sat back down at the table.

"Oh, it's from Aunt Deborah." said Mr. Hale as he read the gift card, he completly understood his sister's ugly handwritting. Aunt Deborah was late in her fourties who always went on special trips around the world because of her business. She ran a fashion magazine called 'Love Fashion'. She was now in Russia for the photo shot of the new fur coats that were about to be realesed in the up coming magazine. "She sent us a souvenir from Moscow as an anniversary gift." said as she unwrapped it from it's contents.

Caleb couldn't believe it. Her parents where more intrested in the gift than their daughter's problem, "Umm…Hello we've got something to tell you over here." Caleb said, slightly frustrated at their behavoiur.

"Oh, sorry, please continue." said Mrs. Hale as she examined the gift closer, "It's just that the souvenir is so cute.".

"Oh, come on, mom it's just a stupid cat holding a fish while wearing a fuzzy hat." yelled Cornelia as she stood up but was quickly pulled down by Caleb, "Don't yell at them or they won't listen to us."

"Oh, ok." frowned Cornelia as she crossed her arms.

"Now for the 'problem'." Lillian said. She smiled a very big grin and looked evily at Cornelia.

"Lillian. shut up." said Cornelia.

"Ok, ok I'm just saying. That you should tell them now." said Lillian.

"Mom, dad Caleb and I are having a..." said Cornelia but was cut off again by the door bell ringing for the second time.

"UHHHH who is it now?" Cornelia said while she got up and opened the front door. When she opened the door she found blunk standing there picking his nose. "Hello blondie girl. Blunk came to tell Caleb that he have to come back to Meridian." said Blunk once he pulled his finger free from his nose and ate what he found.

"Hold on a minute I'll bring him out here." she said as she slammed the door in his face because she was getting angrier by the second. It was hard enough to tell her parents about her surprise pregnancy but with all these interuptances, it was impossible to tell them. She stepped inside and called for Caleb, "Caleb, can I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Coming." he said once he excused himself from the table and made his way to where his girlfriend was, "What's wrong now?" he said, "We can't seem to find the right time to tell your parents with all these interuptances."

"I know but Blunk is at the front door and he needs to talk to you." she said. Caleb left Cornelia and went to the door to see his old-friend, "Blunk, I thought I told you not to come here. What do you want?" Caleb said as he crossed his arms, waiting for Blunk's excuse. He had specifically told Blunk on several occations not to visit Heatherfield only if it was an emergancy.

"Blunk wanted you to come to Meridian before Aldarn go. Please, friend. We will lose the battle agiasnt Phobos if you don't come." Pleaded Blunk. He looked like an odd and ugly puppy dog.

"No Blunk, I've already told you in the tent that I'm not leaving Cornelia. She's pregnant and if I'm gone she could get seriously hurt. Now go." said Caleb as he slammed the door in his face. Sometimes Blunk really knew how to be stubborn.

"Blunk, getting really tiered of door slamming in his face." he said as he walked down the stairs and went back home to Meridian.

Caleb went back into the kitchen and sat in his original position. "Well let's get on with the show." said Lillian,"Who was at the front door?" she whispered to Caleb as she went behind him.

"It was Blunk. He wanted me to go back to Meridian. But I just won't leave your sister all alone for who know's for how long." whispered back Caleb. "Mr and Cornelia and I are…" Said Caleb but was cut of by the phone ringing. It was really getting impossible to tell Cornelia's parents the truth. At that moment Caleb stood up and grabbed the phone and yelled, "HELLO?"

"Oh sorry, Mr. Hale it's for you" said Caleb as he handed Mr. Hale the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Lucy how are yo…" said Cornelia's Dad but stopped as he heard the news,"Oh ok. Bye." he hung up the phone and looked at his family in utter shock.

"Who was it?" said .

"It was my sister Lucy. My mother just died." he said as he burst into tears and he headed to his Bedroom. "Mom. I have to talk to him." said Cornelia as she got up. This time she was going to tell him because with all the interuptions, she was never going to tell them the real truth about what happened.

"About what? He just lost his mother." Said Mrs. Hale. She couldn't believe how arrogant her eldest daughter was being. Couldn't she see that her father was in pain? "What kind of news does he want to hear now?" she asked.

"The kind of news that lets him know that I'm pregnant." Cornelia yelled. The not telling her father sooner then planned was really getting on her nerves and now she heard that her grandmother had just died. She was really close with her and she felt her heart breaking right there and then. Her mother looked at her with wide eyes. She was so schocked that she couldn't even speak. Two completley diffrent news all at once was a lot to take.

"Yes mom, I'm pregnant that was my so called problem." said Cornelia, "But now I know that it's a blessing and I was wrong to ever think that it was a problem" and with that she started to walk to her parents' bedroom.

"Wait, who's the father?" her mother said. At that moment she forgot that Caleb was standing right in front of her. But then he said, "I am."

"He's the father. And don't you dare hurt him. Because he's been through a lot these past few weeks and I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost him too." she said in a heart broken voice. Caleb had been working really hard on new strategies that would help the rebels win the war while trying to train new rebels that had entered the Rebbellion the past year. " If you do hurt him I will never speak to you again and I won't ever come to see you." she said and continued walking.

**In The Bedroom**

As she opened the door she saw her father sitting on the bed looking at a picture framed photo of his mother. His back was turned to the door becuase he was deep in thought but he heard a voice that quickly took him by surprise. It was his daughter, Cornelia.

"Dad, are you ok?" said Cornelia, she put a reasurring hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm not okay. I just lost my mother." he said as tears fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry dad. I know how close you were to her." she took a sharp, deep breath and continued, "Look I know that this isn't the best time to tell you this but ...I'm pregnant." she said as she sat on the other side of the bed. "I've been trying to tell you for the past few hours but with all the interruptions I couldn't." She really was sorry for what she had said but it was the truth and she couldn't keep it a secret from him anymore. In a few more months he would be a grandpa but she didn't know how he'd toke it.

"Wh… what? You're joking, right?" said his father as he turned around to face her.

"No, it's not a joke dad" she said calmly, she looked at the floor in shame. _How can he think that this is a joke? I mean he is going to be a grandfather and he always wanted that. _She thought.

"You mean to tell me that you h…had…" He couldn't even say the last word. He couldn't bear to see his little girl with a man but to have sex was something that he couldn't even imagine.

"Sex? Yes, dad we had sex." she said.

"Is Caleb the father?"

"Yes he is. But don't hurt him, it wasn't his fault."

"Then who's fault is it? You weren't supposed to be doing that but at least if you wanted to do it you should have used protection." he said. He was angry, hurt and depressed all at the same time. Cornelia took a deep breath and looked at him. She didn't need this right now, she knew what she had done but now it was too late and she couldn't take back what she'd done. But she didn't regret anything she'd done because she wanted to have a baby with Caleb and this had proven to her that he was truly faithful and that she could depend on him.

"Get out of my sight." he said as he looked at the ground and held his head in his hands. How could his daughter do this to him? was the only thing he could think of. Cornelia walked out of the door and went to the kitchen.

"And Kathrine said that she would know if she was pregnant"

**In the Kitchen**

Cornelia moved slowly because she felt like she had just been hit in the stomach. She felt like she couldn't breathe and she put her hand on her stomach as she saw the look her mother was giving her. It was a look of dissapontment and that hurt Cornelia. "How did it go?" asked Lillian ignoring the way her mother was looking at her sister. Her mother went to comfort her husband so she left teh room.

"H…he didn't even believe me. He thought it was a joke." said Cornelia. Caleb stood up and went to her side. He knew that she was in pain. _How would i joke around about something this serious?_she mentally asked herself. "I just want to crawl up to bed and hope that all of this is all just bad dream." she said as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Wait, Cornelia, I have something to say." said Lillian.

"Say it." said Caleb because Cornelia looked as if she didn't have the guts to speak. And he was right. She had been up all night thinking of how she was going to tell Caleb and her parents. And a dreaded thought kept her awake. '_What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he thinks I've done this on purpose to ruin his chance of ever getting the victory that he's been waiting for these past few months?' _But she was wrong in the end because he excepted her like he always did in the end.

"If they don't except you, I'm coming with you to wherever you're going." said Lillian. It was really grown up of her to do this but she was just to young for it all.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt. You know what Phobos did to Meridian. You've seen it with your own eyes." said Cornelia as she turned around to face her little sister. She loved her to much to let her come with her. She remembered when Lillian had stumbled into the portal that was in Cornelia's closet just a few years back. She had found herself in the middle of a huge battle. Until Cornelia got her back home safely. She had cried all night with what she saw. "What if he comes back? You don't have any powers that could defend you." said Cornelia as she waited for Lillian to respond back. The two sisters shared somethings but the stubborness that held them togther was greater than anything else.

"Oh no, you didn't just say that. Because I do, look." said Lillian as she broke a vase with her mind and lifted Napoleon up and down like a ball. But then put him back down. She made sure that her mother was in the her bedroom along with her father before she showed them.

"Ok, so you have powers. But you can come only with us if they kick us out." said Cornelia and at that moment Lillian screamed with joy.

"But only _if_ they kick us out." said Caleb as they continued to climb the stairs.

**End of chapter 2**

**Wow that was long. Anyway hope that you liked it now all you have to do is send me a little review xD**

**Krissy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unaccepted**

**Hi guys it's me and I hope you like chapter 3.**** Thank you for the reviews I really appriciate it. Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: Grandma's funeral**** Part 1**

A week had passed since Cornelia and Caleb told her parents about the surprise pregnancy. And they didn't talk a lot since then. Today was her Grandmother's funeral and Cornelia woke up early because she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. She grabbed some clothes and stepped in the shower. Caleb was barley awake but he didn't want to open his eyes yet, so he reached out to hold Cornelia close to him but instead grabbed a pillow. That completely got him up. _'Oh my god where the heck is she?'_ he thought as he got up. That's when he heard the shower running. He knocked on the door and heard Cornelia speak, "Who is it?"

"Thank god you're fine. I thought that you were gone." Caleb said as he put his back to the door and slid down, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Well, I needed a shower, so I got up and toke one." Cornelia said as she got out of the shower and dried herself. Then she got dressed.

"Well, just don't scare me like that again." said Caleb. He fell to the floor because Cornelia opened the door.

"Good Morning." he said as he got up.

"Good Morning. Do you have a suit?" said Cornelia as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"No, for what?" For a moment he forgot about the funeral but then remembered and apologized because he knew how close he was to her Grandmother, "Oh sorry, I forgot about the funeral. So what do I do now?" he asked.

"You take one from my father." said Cornelia.

"What?! Do you want your dad to kill me? I'm lucky enough to go to dinner with him there, breathing down my neck." said Caleb. He really didn't want to cross Mr. Hale but Cornelia didn't care what her father would say, or do for that matter. She was as stubborn as he was. _Must run in the family, I guess_ he thought.

"Ok, just leave it to me, ok?" She said as she kissed him on the lips and headed out the door. Caleb just watched her figure walk out the door. He sat back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling until Cornelia came back. _This is gonna be a long day_ he thought.

**In The Kitchen:**

was reading the newspaper while was busy cooking breakfast. Lillian was still in her room fast asleep. Cornelia came down the stairs and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She tried to give her father a kiss but he just resisted. '_I get it that he's still angry.' _she thought hopelessly. She tried to talk to him, politely as she could, all week round but he just ignored her and continued to watch tv or read a book.

"Dad, can I have a suit for Caleb, please?" she pleaded. After a minute or two he didn't speak to her, obviously he was giving her the silent treatment, "Oh, come on dad, how long are you going to act like this. It's childish and it's really not like you. Besides it's been over a week and like it or not you are going to be a grandpa." said Cornelia. She waited a few more minutes, but he didn't respond. He just continued to 'read' the newspaper. "Fine then, be a jerk, but Caleb is still coming to the funeral and I don't care what you say." she spat, getting angrier by the second at how stubborn her dad could be.

"No, he is _not_ coming, because he is not family." he yelled.

"Oh go to hell dad. If he isn't _your_ family he still is and always will be _my_ family." she yelled back. And with that she went back to her room.

**Back In Cornelia's room:**

Cornelia stompped back up the stairs and into her room. Once she opened the door she let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the door. Caleb was still on the bed waiting for Cornelia. He heard his girlfriend's reaction and immiediatly knew that something was wrong, "Well, how did it go? Did he lend me a suit?" asked Caleb.

"He didn't even look me in the eye." said an angery Cornelia, "He told me that you aren't family and that you're not coming to the funeral." said Cornelia.

"So, I'm not going, that's ok. And I'm not family, right?" he said looking hurt.

"No, you_ are_ coming." said Cornelia. She was really sad that her stupid father hurt Caleb so bad, "Don't listen to him. You are _my _family. He's just still mad that I'm pregant. Well he can just go to hell for all I care." She said as she slumped on the bed.

"Hey, if I can't come then I'll just stay here. Maybe I'll read a book or something." he said as he sat on the bed and gently began to stroke her hair

"No, you are coming because I'm going to take a suit from him. I don't care what he says because if he doesn't want you there then we'll stay in the back. Besides there are going to be a lot of people at the funeral, he won't be able to see us. I just hope that Lillian won't come with us to the back." she said.

"What time is the funeral?" asked Caleb.

"At noon and after that we have to go to the will reading." she said

"Ok. Hey, where are you going?" he said as he saw Cornelia walking out the door, again.

"I'm going to get you a suit and you go take a shower" she said, and with that she went out. "Now i know that she _is _as stubborn as her father."

**In Her Parents' room**

She opened her parent's door as gently as she could and stepped in. "Ok, now to find a good suit that will fit Caleb perfeclty." She mummbeled to herself while fipping in the closet.

"Yes, this is perfect. Now all I have to do is find a shirt and a tie." she said. She countinued to flip through her father's drawer. But left everything exactly how it was."This purple tie would go great with that white shirt." she said as she grabbed the suit, tie and shirt. She made her way to the door. She heard a rattling sound to find it opening by itself and there was Lillian. "What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack." Cornelia said.

"I was coming in here to get mom's earrings she said that I could wear them. What are _you_ doing?" she said as she crossed her arms and waited for her sister's excuse.

"I was getting a suit for Caleb."

"Why didn't you ask dad?"

"Don't you think I tried that? He just said that Caleb isn't family and that he's not coming."

"Well he is still going right cause he is a part of my family too."

"Yeah, he is going and that's why I don't want you telling anyone or you coming to the back with us or else dad will know that Caleb still came although he said no. You know how he gets when he finds out that we disobeyed him. So if he says where I am you just say that she was feeling sick or something and that I had to go." said Cornelia as she walked out the door.

"Yeah. But how will you come to the funeral?" Lillian asked as she walked with her sister.

"You forget baby sister that I have my car." she said as she smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Lillian as she went to her room.

"Promise me that you won't tell." she said while she stopped in her footsteps.

"Ok, I promise. Now go and give him the suit." said Lillian.

"Ok, little sis." Cornelia said. She opened her door to see Caleb naked.

"Caleb, what the hell are you doing naked?" she yelled as she covered her eyes and saw that Caleb walked back in the bathroom.

"I was trying to find my underwear. Why are you covering you eyes? You already saw me naked, like a hundred times." he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, you're right and your underwear is in my drawer." she said while she opened the drawer and took out his underwear she gave it to him and put the suit on the bed.

"Thanks." he said with a chuckle.

"It's ok, now put your underwear on. I don't want to tell my dad that you didn't wear any underwear in his suit. Even though he said you couldn't." she said with a blush.

"Well ok. How are we going to the funeral?" he said as he put on his underwear.

"I have a car, remember?" she said as she gave him a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Oh yeah, well that problem is solved but I'm hungry."

"Then come on, lets go eat." she said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door.

"Wait I'm in my underwear." he said

"Oh yeah I forgot, well hurry up I'm starving. I am eating for two you know." she said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm ready, see?" he said as he turned like a model.

"Ok, Klein come on." she said as she got out.

"Hey, I'm more buff than him, see?" he said as he posed.

"Well ok, you got a point there." she said as she ruffled his wet hair playfully.

"Hey." he laughed as he tried to put his hair as it was before but it was no use as to it was always messy.

**In The Corridor:**

"I can't believe that you're already a seven weeks pregnant." Caleb said as Lillian came out of her room.

"Yeah, _you_ can't but I can. My powers have been going haywire all day. Oh, hi Lillian." she said.

"Hi Cornelia, hi Caleb." said Lillian as she hopped down the stairs.

"Hi Lillian. What do you mean that your powers are going haywire?" asked Caleb in a hushed tone.

"Well, when I was taking a shower I tried to bring my brush over to me telekinetically, but instead moss began to grow on my brush. So I blame my pregnancy. Nothing has ever happened like this, well only once when WITCH was separated but we _were _separated." she said as she made her way to the table. She sat on either side of Caleb and Lillian. Where as for Caleb he had to sit between Cornelia and her dad. He looked like he was ready to pounce on anyone who spoke. Just then Mrs. Hale put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and Cornelia.

"Thanks mom." said Cornelia as she began to eat.

"Thank you, ." said Caleb. She was still nice to him but her husband ,well he was another story. He was stubborn and Caleb was afraid to tell him 'Good Morning, Mr. Hale'. At that thought Lillian spoke: "Mom are you sure that John can come?" John is Lillian's 18 year old boyfriend. He had long blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Of course dear he can come, dear. But Caleb, you can't." said his voice turning from sweet to sour in a minute. He eyed Caleb and took a gulp of coffee.

"Dad, that's not fair." said Cornelia. There was only so much she could take from her dad. She could put up with her father not talking to her and she could put up with how poorly he acts when she's around but she couldn't take the way he was treating Caleb right now. He really didn't deserve this.

"It's ok. I'll just read a book or something." said Caleb trying to sound convincible. "Cornelia, remember our plan. Don't get too worked up over this, remember the baby." whispered Caleb. It was comepletly fine with him with the way Mr. Hale has been treating him over the past week, but he didn't actually know why he was treating him like this.

"But you, Cornelia, you're coming." said . He just loved toying around with his daughter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not feeling that good."Cornelia said as she pretended to be a bit sick. "I think after breakfast I'll go watch some TV or chat with Will on the computer." said Cornelia as she ate her bacon.

"That's the pregnancy dear." said . "It makes you a bit nauseas after the first month or so." Her mother was really thrilled that her eldest daughter was pregnant but her husband was being to stubborn to be happy for the young couple.

"Fine, but Caleb when we're gone, I want you out. I don't want you alone with my daughter." he said as he took another big gulp of coffee. Cornelia was up to hear with her father's dumb reaction.

"Listen, I've had it with you." Caleb said as he got up, "I respect you, I protect your daughter, I NEVER HURT YOUR FAMILY AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? WELL GO TO HELL." Caleb yelled as he stompped back up to Cornelia's room. Cornelia saw and knew that Caleb was hurt. She just couldn't take it anymore so she stepped in. "See. Now look what you've done. You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" yelled Cornelia as she got up "He didn't do anything wrong he just…" she said but was cut off by her dad.

"He just got you pregnant." he dad yelled back. "Don't you see? He dosen't love you, Cornelia."

"What the hell are you talking about? He is the most loving and caring person I've ever met. Don't you think that I didn't want this? Well think again because I wanted this; I wanted to have a baby with him because I LOVE HIM, dad. Even though it was unexpected I still was thrilled the night I found out I was pregnant with his baby. Like it or not all those nights, the nights that we had sex, those were some of the best nights of my life. Can't you get that I love him?" she said as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't wait for an answer because she knew that all her dad could do was criticize her one true love so she stomped back up the stairs to her room. Tears falling down her cheeks with every step she took.

**In Her Room**

She saw Caleb sitting on her bed with his back turned to the door. She came up from behind him and hugged him,"Caleb, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the way my father is treating you. You deserve better than this." she said as she sat on her bed, "I know my dad is a big jerk and all but he will never separate us. I just want you to know that." she said as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you Caleb." she said as Caleb turned around. He her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He looked in her eyes and she looked in his, he then kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss and when they finally broke apart Caleb said, "I love you too. And I know that there is nothing that can seperate us." he said as he put a hand on her stomach. "Wow. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a dad."

"I know, I just can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl and tomorrow we have to go to the doctor." she said as she put her hand on his.

"Why, everything is all right, right?" he said as his eyes grew wide with concern.

"Yeah, everything is ok. It's just a check up that's all. You worry too much." she said. She looked at him and saw that he was relifed about what she had just said.

"Well you would too if you saw the things I saw when I was growing up. I'll come with you tomorrow. I want to know that how they do those ultrasound thingies." he smiled. "Cornelia, I'm sorry for my out burst. It's just... I couldn't keep it bottled up inside me any longer. I hope that I didn't ruin your relationship with your dad." he said.

"Oh, you didn't. We never really had a relationship, me and my dad, it all went down when I was 13. From then on we just drifted apart. I love him and he loves me, I know that, but he just doesn't get me." she said as she looked down.

"Well, let's watch some TV so we could pass the time, we still have three hours till noon so lets watch some Desperate Housewives." He said trying to change the subject.

"Caleb, how did you know about Desperate Housewives? I thought that you don't have any TV in Meridian." she surprised as hell.

"We don't but I saw the magazine that you always read, Bliss is it. I don't know, and I read the article about it." said Caleb very proud of himself that he's getting to know his girlfriend's world more and more with everyday that passes.

"Well, aren't you a clever devil. Good, let's watch it." she said as she turned on the TV. After two hours of Desperate Housewives Caleb got up and stretched while Cornelia turned of the TV. "I'm going to call Will because she told me yesterday to call her." Cornelia said as she grabbed the phone.

"Ok and don't forget to tell her that we're staying in the back." said Caleb as she grabbed his book and began to read. She dailled Will's number and told her where they were going to meet up. After a couple of minutes of talking to her she heard a knock on her door, so she hung up and went to see who it was. "Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me, Lillian, please open up." she said.

"Ok." she said as she opened the door.

"Dad is gonna leave in 15 minutes." said Lillian.

"But there still is another hour left." said Caleb as he looked up from his book.

"Well, he wants to be on time." said Lillian

"Well, ok we'll just come a bit after you." said Cornelia.

"Well, bye." she said as she gave her sister a hug.

"Bye, I have to call Hay Lin and Irma" she said as she closed the door. She dialed Hay Lin's number first and explained everything then she called Irma. "Well get dressed. We'll go after they do." she said to Caleb as soon as she ung up. She grabbed her dress and went in the bathroom to change as for Caleb, he got dressed in the bedroom.

"Well, I'm ready." said Cornelia as she came out in a black strapless dress, her hair was done in curls.

"So am, I but I have to do my hair." he said as he butted his shirt.

"Sit down and I'll do it." she said as Caleb sat on the floor cause he was too tall for Cornelia to reach.

"Ok, but no funny stuff. I don't wanna look like a porcupine." he said as he looked up and smiled. After a minute or two his hair was pulled back with gel and he looked pretty cute.

"Ok that's it so let's go." said Cornelia.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well that was chapter 3 and sorry about the longness but I didn't know that it was **_**that**_** long so I hope you liked it**

**Krissy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Unaccepted**

**Hey guys ****it's me again. I want to thank all of you for the reviews but especially Gaara-Ino4ever, A BIG HUG FOR YOU. Anyway this is chapter 4 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 4: Grandma's Funeral Part 2**

"Caleb, grab your shoes and let's go." said Cornelia as she grabbed her shoes and purse. "We're gonna be late." She opened the door and entered the elevator, when she entered she waited patiently for Caleb.

"Ok, I'm ready, here don't forget your keys." said Caleb as he tossed her the keys and straighted his tie.

"Thanks, now come on." said Cornelia as she walked out the front door while trying to put on her left stiletto.

"I don't know why you… we're in a hurry." He said as he put on his shoes,ran out the door and closed it behind him, "We still have an hour left." He entered the elevator and smiled apologetically at Cornelia.

"Yeah, I know but I don't want to get stuck in traffic." she said as she hit the ground floor on the elevator.

"Well, let's hope that the others don't get stuck in traffic." he said.

"Come on. My car is in the garage." she said as she walked out and headed to the penthouse garage.

"Wait, I forgot my wallet." said Caleb as he turned back and headed back.

"What? No I have mine and why do we need a wallet anyway?" Cornelia asked as she got in the car, put on her seat belt and started the engine.

"Oh, ok. I guess you're right. " he said as he also got in and put on the seat belt. Cornelia got out the garage and told the guy at the gate to close the garage for her. After a few minutes of driving Cornelia was approaching a changing light.

"Cornelia, there's a red light and I think it means stop." said Caleb. Cornelia just ignored him and kept her foot on the gas paddle, she kept pressing it until she gained a lot of speed. She kept it pressed until she passed the red light just as it was turning red.

"I think that we're going to _our_ funeral" said Caleb as he closed he eyes and prayed for the best. After a few minutes of crazy driving Caleb saw the church and he jumped out the car and said: "Land, beautiful land." and knelt down, kissing the ground. At that moment Will and the others came into view and saw Caleb kissing the ground.

"What is he doing?" asked Hay Lin as Eric came out of his car.

"Oh he's just overreacting." said Cornelia as she got out the car and locked it.

"Overreacting? I almost flew out of the car when you stopped at a red light. The only red light you stopped at." he said as he got up.

"Well, I didn't want to be late." she said slightly embarrassed."How do you think I got on time for our dates?"

"Well, that explains a lot." Caleb said as he remembered that Cornelia always came at the last minute when they had a date.

"Anyway, guys, I have some news to tell you guys." Will said as Matt came out of the car. She grabbed his hand and said "Guys we'reengaged." she said as she showed them her new engagement ring.

"Oh my God congratulations." Taranee said as she gave her a hug, followed by a hand shake from Nigel.

"Congratulations, Matt." said Martin. Martin is Irma's husband but he isn't the same old geek everyone knew and loved, he changed a lot over the years. When he finally hit puberty he grew more buff, he changed his ugly geek glasses for more styling ones, but he wore contact lenses for special occasions, and his voice wasn't that same whiny nasal voice everyone knew and laughed at.

"So, when's the wedding?" Eric asked.

"Next month." said Will, "I want a small wedding between friends and family that's all."

"What is engaged?" Caleb asked Cornelia.

"It means that you are to be married in a short time." said Cornelia.

"Oh then someday you and me are going to be engaged, right?" he said with a smile.

"Right." Cornelia said with a small smile.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." said Irma.

"And we have some news too." said Martin.

"Yeah we have. We're having a baby." said Irma as Martin kissed her.

"That means that we're both pregnant. When did you find out?" Asked Cornelia.

"Last week, after I went to my mom's house for dinner." Said Irma.

"So we're both are seven weeks pregnant. Why don't we go to the doctor tomorrow together. Caleb is coming and so should you Martin." said Cornelia.

"Yeah, why not." said Martin. "Hey Caleb do you have a job yet?" he asked.

"No, but I'm trying to find one" said Caleb, "Job hunting is a lot harder than normal hunting." As he said this they all burst out laughing. Caleb just looked at them in utter confusion, the thing that confused him the most was that he wasn't trying to be funny.

"We need help at the book store. So why don't you come over on Monday?" said Martin.

"Sure, I'll be happy to." said Caleb.

"Well, its time to tell you our news." said Hay Lin "We're engaged too." she said, after she told them the news Eric kissed her.

"Well, Congrats you two" Will and Matt said.

"Yeah, congratulations guys." said Taranee and Nigel.

"Hey, guys they're starting to go in. We should get going as well." said Caleb as he grabbed Cornelia's hand and made his way to the church entrance. As soon as they entred they heard Hay Lin say;

"Oh my gosh there are so many people here. How many relatives do you have?" She asked Cornelia while she sat in the back seat.

"I don't even know half these people. All I know is that some of them came from Australia and Canada." Said Cornelia as she sat down next to Hay Lin and Eric. There really were a lot of people and because of this they couldn't even see the priest.

"Well, it is good cover." said Caleb as he took his seat next to Cornelia. Just as soon as he said this the ceremony started

"All sit." said the priest as everyone sat down. "We are gathered here today to say our last goodbyes to Deloris Hale. Deloris Hale was a great woman, she was wife to Jack Hale and mother to Harold, Lucy and Jack Jr." The priest went on with the ceremony until Cornelia heard someone snoring she turned to her right she saw Caleb sleeping.

"Caleb, get up." she whispered as she shook him.

"Don't worry Aldarn, I'll save you." said Caleb as he opened his eyes aparantly he was dreaming about the war against Phobos.

"Why are you asleep?" Cornelia as Hay Lin looked at them.

"Because I didn't sleep last night. I had a bad dream." said Caleb as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"And what was the dream about may I ask." said Cornelia as she crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"I dreamt that our baby was born dead and then I couldn't sleep. So instead I watched you." he said. "You look so peaceful when you sleep."

"Ooh that's sweet, kinda creepy but sweet." Hay Lin said as Eric nudged her in the ribs in order to pay attention. As soon as Hay Lin started listening to what the priest was saying Cornelia felt her eyes burning with tears.

"Cornelia, why are you crying?" Caleb asked as he took her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"I don't know, either because I miss my grandmother or its these hormones.I really hope that our baby is fine. I think I need some fresh air." said Cornelia, she saw people getting up to take the host and got up as well so that she could go outside.

"Cornelia, wait." said Caleb as he went after her.

**Outside**

"Cornelia, we'll ask the doctor tomorrow if everything is ok." said Caleb.

"But what if it isn't ok? What would we do?" said Cornelia as she went into Caleb's open arms.

"We'll get through it just like we always did." Said Caleb as he rubbed her back gently. "And don't worry everything will be fine. I just know it."

"I know but I have a bad feeling." she sobbed.

"So do I but it will pass, now come on, let's go before anyone finds out that we're out here." said Caleb as he started to walk inside. After the ceremony it was time for the will reading so they had to drive to her grandma's house.

**At the will reading:**

"Oh… my… god" said Hay Lin "Are you guys loaded or something?" she asked.

"Yeah my grandfather, god rest his soul, was a great inventor." said Cornelia as she took a seat.

"Cornelia, will your dad find us here?" asked Caleb as he looked left and right.

"No, he won't." said Cornelia "Try not to worry too much."

"Ok but if you have to come to my funeral don't cry" said Caleb as he sat next to her.

"Shh be quiet. It's starting." said Will. The will reader enteredthe room with the wil in his hands. "Wow, this is the shortest will I ever read." said the will reader, "It reads 'All that I have I leave to my granddaughters Cornelia and Lillian Hale'."

"WHAT?" Said Cornelia and Lillian as they both got up.

"Cornelia, what are you doing here?" said .

"And what is he doing here?" asked as he pointed to Caleb.

"We came here cause we're family like you." said Caleb as he got up too and eyed .

**At Home**

Once they were home they all entred with a lot of noise. "How dare you pull a stunt like that." said .

"What was I supposed to do dad?" asked Cornelia.

"Not lie to me for a start." said

"Well, you wouldn't let Caleb come so I…" said Cornelia.

"That's why you lied to bring … to bring him." he said as he pointed at Caleb.

"I'm going to my room." said Cornelia as she grabbed Caleb by the arm and pulled him.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady." said .

"Don't call me that _dad_ I'm not a young lady anymore. I am fucking 21 so let me live my life with who I want and how I want." she said as she climbed up the stairs followed by Caleb.

"Dad you were a bit harsh." said Lillian but didn't say a word after the death glare her father gave her. "Well, I'm going to call John." Said Lillian as she went to the phone.

**In Cornelia's room**

"I just can't take it anymore. He's just so impossible. Uhhhh." said Cornelia as she fell on her bed and started to think of a plan to get away from her father. After a few minutes of thinking she said; "I know what we'll do. We'll move to my grandmother's old house." she said under her breath as she sat right up.

"Cornelia, I heard you and that's not a bad idea but we have to wait a bit longer." said Caleb, "We can't just leave."

"Ok I'll wait." she said. After a few minutes of waiting she siad, "But I'm hungry, all I ate was some bacon this morning."

"So am I." he said as he got up along with Cornelia and went outside, then he closed the door behind him. As they went to the kitchen said "Sit." It felt like they were in an interogation movie. _So much for eating something_ Cornelia thought.

"Ok, I made up my mind and I want you two out." said .

"What? I'll have to call you later John. I love you too." Lillian said as she hung up, "You can't"

"Harold..." said but she was cut off by her husband.

"You stay out of this. You've been smuggling them from the moment he came here." said as he looked at Caleb with and evil glare.

"Its fine mom, I'm sick of the way you treat Caleb and me so I'll just move into Grams house." said Cornelia.

"Oh, but you forget my dear daughter, that Grams left the house for _you and Lillian_ so technically its just for you and Lillian not for you and Caleb" said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Its ok dad 'cause I'm moving too." said Lillian.

"What? But you're only 17, you don't have a job you..." said .

"Mom, don't worry I'll be with Cornelia."

"Its ok daddy dearest, Caleb has a job interview on Monday and Grams left us EVERYTHING which means all of her money too." Said Cornelia. "Go pack Lillian. It's time to leave." Her father looked at them as if he could kill them. He got up, walked out of the kitchen and went in the living room.

"For once I agree, big sis." said Lilian as she went to her room to pack. After packing Cornelia and Lillian came down with the luggage. They only stopped to say goodbye to there mother.

"Bye, mom I love you." said Lillian, she saw the tears in her mother's eyes but she wasn't sure _why_ she was crying. She could come and visit them when ever she wanted.

"Bye mom."Cornelia said, then she saw that her mother was crying, "Why are you crying, mom? You know you're always welcome at Grams house and when the baby is born you can come and see it when everyou want." she gave her mother a hug and when she stepped back her mother said, "Thank you. Come here Caleb you are my family too, no matter what my husband says." she said as she gave Caleb a hug, which made him blush a little, and when she pulled away she said, "Take care of my babies and my grand-baby" with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You can count on me, . I won't let you down." said Caleb as he grabbed the luggage, held Cornelia's hand and walked out the door.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Wow, I wrote a lot xD. Anyway the only thing I want you to do now is send me a little review so tata.**

**Krissy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unaccepted**

Hey, guys. I really appriciate all the reviews you've sent me, thank you. Anyway this is chapter 5 and I hope that you like it.

**Chapter 5: A New home ****and a Surprise**

After they packed their luggage in Cornelia's car they drove off to her grandmother's old house. It was on the far end of Heatherfield and it took them about an hour to get there because of the traffic. "Finally, we're here." said Lillian as she got out, took out her luggage from the trunk and went to open the front door. "Well, if it wasn't for that damn traffic we would have been here an hour ago." said Cornelia as she grabbed her luggage and started walking behind her sister. But she quickly stopped by Caleb when he took the luggage from her.

"Cornelia, that's too heavy for you. Give it here, I'll take it." he said as he took her luggage and left her with her purse.

"Caleb, I'm fully capable of carrying them both, there not that heavy." she said as she took them again. _Why is he being so stubborn? _she thought while giving him an odd look.

"Cornelia, no. There heavy for you." Caleb said as he took them again. It was kind of like they were playing hot potato. This time Cornelia let him have the luggage and said; "Ok, they're heavy for me, so here take my purse as well. Because it's heavy, too." said Cornelia as she threw her purse at him and stormed off.

"Come on Cornelia, don't be like this." said Caleb as he watched her storming off into the house. "These are heavy. I just didn't want you to get hurt." He shouted but he wasn't sure if she heard him or not. Caleb held the luggage, as best as he could, and then went after her.

Once he had caught up with her, he noticed that her Grandmother's house was huge. It was like the 'Infinite City' but a bit smaller. He put down the luggage and then Cornelia turned to him, "Caleb, there's nothing I hate more than someone who calls me incapable. But my _own_ boyfriend calling me that, now that's whack. Now just leave me alone." and took her own luggage. She went to their room, which was her Grandma's and Grandpa's room, praying he didn't continue to argue with her. Once she was inside she slammed the door shut and started unpacking her things.

Caleb was left alone at the front of the stairs with his luggage still in his hands. _Note to self. Never make Cornelia angry, _he thought while Lillian came from behind him eating a banana, "Don't mind her, it's the hormones. Oh, and don't call her incapable of anything else anytime soon or you'll have a black eye and believe me it wouldn't be pretty. Believe someone who experienced it first hand." she swallowed what she had in her mouth, "One time I told her that she couldn't make one day without whining, and she gave me a wedge so hard I couldn't sit down for a week." said Lillian and took another bite of her banana.

"Thanks for the info Lill, but you could told me this before."

"I just thought that after 5 years together you'd know. And besides..." said Lillian as she swallowed the banana she was chewing, "You didn't ask." she smiled at her own joke.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her." he said as he started climbing the stairs but immediately stopped when he realized that he didn't know where their room was. "Umm... where_ is_ our room?" he asked.

"Right down the hall." Lillian said. "Try not to get lost."

"Umm... thanks. I think." and climbed the remaining steps.

**In their New Room**

Caleb found the room, after what looked like forever, and knocked on the door but no one answered. He thought that she was still mad at him and so she didn't open the door. So he opened the door and found Cornelia unpacking. She looked really mad and she showed it by slamming her shirts onto the bed. Caleb was afraid that she'd start yelling at him but he quickly shoved this thought aside and said; "Cornelia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Caleb started but was cut off by Cornelia.

"You didn't mean to call me weakling. Well for your information if I was a weakling I couldn't have fought Phobos or Nerissa so…" she said but Caleb cut her off. "Cornelia, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you or the baby to get hurt. That's all." said Caleb as he got on his knees and grabbed her hand, "Cornelia I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Caleb kissed her stomach and held her close.

"Fine, but don't you ever call me incapable of anything again." she said as her anger melted away," And I love you too, now help me unpack." she got on her knees and gave him a small kiss. He returned the kiss, got up and helped her up.

"Ok, but I have to bring the last suitcase from the car. Do you wanna bring it?" he said, afraid that she will throw another tantrum.

"No, it's ok. You can bring the last one." said Cornelia as she put her shirts in the drawer and started rearranging them according to color.

"Be right back." he said as he dashed out of the door. As he went down the stairs he saw Lillian's boyfriend for the first time. He had long shoulder-length blond hair, a peach fuzz just above his chin and was very muscular. He was wearing baggy pants with a black muscle shirt.

"Oh, Caleb I want you to meet John. John this is Caleb he's Cornelia's boyfriend." said Lillian.

"Nice to meet you, John. I've heard a lot about you." Said Caleb as he shook hands with him.

"Same here." said John as he shook his hand.

"Well, I gotta go. Gotta get the last suitcase. It was nice meeting you John." said Caleb as he made his way to the car.

"Same here, Caleb." he said as they went to the kitchen and started talking about their school Biology project which wasn't due till next month. Caleb found the last suitcase, grabbed it and closed the trunk. Then he went back in the house to find Lillian and John making out. "Oh, get a room you two." he said with a smile. When they heard this they immediately pulled away. He climbed the stairs leaving them totally embarressed.

"I'm back." he said as he opened the door and stepped in.

"It's about time." Cornelia said playfully.

"I met John today. He's down stairs making out with your sister." said Caleb as he put the suitcase down and opened it.

"That's what they do when they have nothing else to do." she said.

"That's what _we_ used to do when we had nothing else to do." he said as he helped her unpack.

"Well, that hardly ever happened since we had to protect Meridian." she said as she helped him with his trousers.

"Well, you do have a point there." he said. After they finished unpacking they decided to go down stairs and make dinner since it was already 5.00pm. Once they were down, Caleb sat at the table while Cornelia opened the fridge and got out the ingredients for the sauce and the spaghetti. "Hey where's John? Did you two finish making out?" said Caleb with a chuckle.

"Yes, we're done making out." she said with a smile as she continued with the joke Caleb made. "He left because he said that he has a school project to finish and I told him that I finished mine so he went home." she got up and helped Cornelia with the food. "And what is this project?" Cornelia said with a smile. "It's about the human body. It's for biology." she said explained.

"And can we see it?" said Caleb.

"No. It's not ready yet." said Lillian as she threw the pasta in the boiling water.

"Ok fine." Cornelia said, she remembered her first science project. It was a homemade volcano and it hardly worked. "In about 20 minutes dinner will be served." she said as she made the sauce. After dinner they watched TV and then went to bed. The next morning Caleb got up early, took a quick shower and got dressed. He went down stairs and began to cook breakfast when Lillian woke up to the smell of pancakes. "Mmm, what's cooking chef?" she said sleepily. Then she sat down and drank some orange juice.

"Pancakes, want some? I made them my self," he said, very proud of his pancakes. She nodded and he put a plate in front of her. She took a bite and she found them to be really tasty, "These are really good, Caleb." she said with a mouthful of pancakes, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"In Meridian, my mom taught me how. She was a master chef in the palace." said Caleb as he put more pancakes on Lillian's plate. It was then that Cornelia came down stairs stretching and yawning. "Mmm, something smells good." she said as she sat down. Caleb flipped the last pancakes and said; "You want some?" he put more mixture in the pan.

"Yeah." she said hungrily as Caleb put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed. Because I still got to go to school." she said glumly while she put her plate in the sink. "Call me at about 1:00, I'll be at break, and tell me if I'm gonna have two nephews or nieces." she joked as she kissed Cornelia on the cheek. Cornelia was like a mother to her and when they would be alone at home, when their parents used to go out, she used to crawl into her bed and Cornelia would read her a story until she would be sound asleep or until her crying would stop when she would wake up after a bad dream.

"Ok." Cornelia said as she put her plate in the sink as well and washed her plate and her sister's.

"I'm going to call Irma and see if she's still coming to the doctor." she said as she dialed Irma's number.

"Ok, honey." Caleb said and flipped the last pancakes onto his plate.

After she called Irma and told them that they would pick them up she walked over to Caleb and said, "Everything is set. All we have to do is pick up Irma and Martin on the way to the doctor and we'll be all set. Now I'm gonna go take a shower." she said as she kissed Caleb on the cheek. "Ok." he said while he ate his own pancakes. Cornelia went to the downstairs bathroom, took her clothes off and stepped in the shower. The water felt good against her skin and it was so relaxing. After her shower she went to her room, got dressed and went to the kitchen. "Caleb, go get dressed. I don't want to be late." said Cornelia as she put on her watch. "What time is it?" he said as he got up and put his plate in the sink. "It's 8:30. Now go." she said as she pushed him gently. He got up and said,"Ok, ok I'm going. But first give me a kiss." in a baby voice. "Ok, baby." she said as she kissed him, "Now go." After Caleb got dressed and went down the stairs he went in the car and put on his seatbelt. "Cornelia come on. Now we _are_ going to be late, now hurry." he said as he honked the horn.

"Oh, I'm coming." she said as she got in, put on her seatbelt and started the car. After they picked up Irma and Martin they arrived at the hospital.

**At the Hospital:**

They parked their car and then stepped inside. Once they were inside they made their way to the reception and asked the nurse there, "Excuse me but when can we see Dr. Mitch?" asked Irma. She waited for an answer and after a few minutes she said, "Well, about 9:30. You can wait in the waiting room and when it's time we'll call you."

"They don't call it the waiting room for nothing." whispered Irma.

"Thank you." said Martin as he lead Irma and the others to the waiting room. When they were there, they sat down and waited for a few minutes until Cornelia spoke; "Hey, Irma, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I want a girl but if it's a boy I won't mind. You?" Irma said.

"The same as you." Cornelia said as she put a hand on her stomach and thought of what the sex of the baby was that was growing inside her.

"Well maybe, we'll have a boy _and_ a girl." said Caleb as he put his hand on her stomach, as well. "Yeah, that could be a possibility." she said with a smile.

"Hey, Caleb about work. You can come in tomorrow." said Martin.

"What about my interview?" asked Caleb.

"Forget it, I trust you enough." said Martin as he smiled.

"Thanks man. What time tomorrow and where?" Caleb asked.

"At 9:00 and Cedric's old shop." said Martin.

"Ok, I'll be there." Said Caleb.

"Mr and the doctor will see you now." said the receptionist.

"Well, we gotta go." said Irma as she got up.

"Bye." said Martin.

"Bye and thanks for the job. Good luck." said Caleb as he shook Martin's hand. "It's no problem." said Martin as he walked out of the waiting room followed by Irma. A few minutes passed and Cornelia looked really quite. Caleb noticed this and said, "Cornelia what's wrong? You look too quite."

She looked at his direction and said, "Oh nothing. Just tiered that's all."

"Oh, ok. But if you're feeling nervous and scared I just want you to know that I feel the same way." he grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then silence fell, except for the receptionist calling for patients until the only people left in the room where them and an old couple. After a while of waiting Irma came out followed by Martin. "So how did it go? Is everything alright?" asked Caleb and Cornelia.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I have some news we're having a boy." said Irma as she kissed Martin.

"Congratulations, guys." said Cornelia as she hugged Irma and Martin.

"Yeah, congratulations." said Caleb as he shook Martin's hand and gave Irma a hug.

"Mr and Mrs. Hale the doctor will see you now." the receptionist said. Cornelia got up followed by Caleb, "Well, I guess it's our turn." Cornelia said. They both were nervous just like Caleb said. But that was normal for expecting parents. "Well, let's go." said Caleb as he grabbed Cornelia's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Good Luck, guys." said Irma as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." said Cornelia as they went out of the waiting room.

**In the Doctor's Room:**

"Ah, Mr. and welcome. Please sit down." said Dr. Mitch. Caleb smiled as the doctor thought that they were married, _Before the baby is born I'm going to ask Cornelia to marry me._ Caleb thought but was interrupted by the doctor. "Excuse me, , is something wrong?" asked Dr. Mitch.

"Umm... we're not married." he said ashamed of himself. "Either than that everything's fine. Well, you tell me." he joked. didn't laugh and continued. "Well ,if could just come over here we can find out." she said as she told Cornelia to sit down on the stretcher as she did the doctor said ,"Will you be so kind as to pull your shirt up so that I can put the cream on?". Cornelia did as she was told and felt the cream on her stomach. Then she felt Caleb grab her hand and kiss it. It was at that moment that she heard heartbeats and she looked were the monitor was and saw two heads.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. You're having twins. A boy and a girl." said Dr. Mitch as she looked at the couple. Caleb couldn't breath, he felt the colour drain from his face, "Oh I'm sorry. Did you want to know?"

"Yeah, it's ok." said Cornelia she turned to look at Caleb and then, before she knew it, he was on the floor. "Caleb, oh my god. Is he all right?" Cornelia asked the doctor. "He's going to be fine. He's just unconscious." said as she helped Caleb get on the chair. After a couple of minutes Caleb woke up. "Cornelia I had a weird dream. I dreamt that we were having twins and you were sitting on the same stretcher as this one… it wasn't a dream was it?" Caleb asked as he stood up. He now realized that it wasn't a dream and he was inside 's office. "I can't believe that that we're having twins." he said as he rubbed his head. It was at that moment that he saw Cornelia cry.

"I'll leave you two to alone." said Dr. Mitch as she left her office.

"Why are you crying, Cornelia? We're having twins." said Caleb as he smiled, happy as hell.

"I know but I don't think I can handle this. I can't handle one not to mention two. Caleb, my mom had two you mom had _three_ and they both said it hurts. I don't like pain, Caleb." She said as she sobbed on Caleb's shoulder. "Shh…It's gonna be ok. shh." he said as he rubbed Cornelia's back soothingly and said, "Now it'll be ok." and held her close to him until her crying stopped. "Are you ok now?" he asked, gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's go tell the others about our news." she said as she got up and opened the door. After telling Irma and Martin about the twins they dropped Irma and Martin off and went home.

**At Home:**

They arrived at home and once they got in Cornelia said, "I have to call mother and the gang". and made her way over to the phone.

"Ok, I have to go to Meridian so that I can tell my mom about the news." said Caleb.

"Ok." she dialed her mother's number and waited until the ringing stopped and she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello, this is the Hale residence. This is speaking who may I ask is calling?" her mother asked.

"Hello mom? It's Cornelia." She said.

"Oh, hi Cornelia. Is everything all right?" her mother said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just called to tell you that we're having twins." Cornelia said, happy as ever.

"T…twins. What are they, both boys or both girls?" her mother asked and from the sound of it, it looked as if she was crying.

"One of each. Mom why are you crying?" asked Cornelia.

"Because I'm happy for you. Although your father isn't." she said.

"Where is dad?" asked Cornelia slightly sad that he doesn't want to know about her or his grandchildren.

"He's at work. It's so lonely here without you guys. I wish you were still here." her mother sobbed.

Cornelia didn't like to see her mother cry or even hear her cry for that matter and so said, "Why don't you come over when dad is at work? That way you won't be lonely and you'll still be able to see us. You can come now if you want to, its just going to be me in a couple of minutes. Because Caleb has to run some earns and Lillian is still at school." said Cornelia.

"Sure, why not. Your father can cook his own dinner if he wants. I'll tell him that I had to come and see you guys." she said.

"Ok, then I'll just have to call my friends first so you can come at any time." said Cornelia.

"Ok, I'll come in half an hour. Well, bye." said her mother.

"Bye". said Cornelia as she hung up and dialed Will's number and told her the news and then called Hay Lin and Taranee.

"Now to call Lillian. It's almost 1:00 so she can be in the cafeteria." Cornelia said to her self. At that moment Caleb came in with his bag full of supplies. He gave her a kiss and went to put on his boots.

"Be careful." she said as she kissed him back.

"I will bye. I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." she said as he went out. She dialed Lillian's cellphone number and waited for her to pick up.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Wow that was long. Well that was chapter 5 and I hope you liked it. Until then REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unaccepted**

**Hey guys thanks**** for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chappie. Oh one more thing Lillian's friends do know about her powers, Phobos escaped from Candracar and now he's out for revenge.**

**Chapter 6****: The Fight**

Lillian was outside on the lawn talking with her friends and while the boys in their group were goofing off, as usual. Her friends knew everything about her powers and swore that they wouldn't tell anyone about them. She had her head on John's chest as they watched they clouds go by. This perfect moment was spoiled when her cell phone began to ring.

"Lillian, your cell phone is ringing." said Stacy. Stacy was the oldest of the group and she was the most girly-girl Lillian ever saw and knew. She had long blonde hair just like Lillian's but darker and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, now where is it?" Lillian said, she sat up from John's chest and began flipping in her backpack trying to find her cell phone.

"Who could it be?" said Jan. Jan was the youngest of the group and she was the most quite girl that could ever walk on the face of this earth. Most of the time she used to nod and smile at what the others would say. She had curly brown hair that reached the middle of her back and blue-black eyes.

"It could be my sister telling me if I'm having a nephew or a nice." Lillian suggested as she found her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lillian? It's Cornelia."

"Hi Cornelia. What's up?" Lillian said as she got up and begun pacing, almost stepping on John's feet.

"Lillian you're having a niece and a nephew." Said Cornelia.

"W…what?! I'm g…going to..." she stuttered as she felt light headed and sat down.

"Yeah, you're going to have a niece and a nephew. Listen I have to go 'cause mom just came. I'll talk to you later. Bye" said Cornelia.

"B…bye" She said as she hung up.

"So what are you having a niece or a nephew?" asked Austen. Austen was Stacy's boyfriend and he was kind of like John but much goofier. He had amber eyes and dark chestnut hair.

"I'm having both. Cornelia is having twins" said Lillian very calmly.

"That's great." said John, he got up from the ground and sat next to her on the bench. "Lillian you look way too pale. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, Lillian you should eat something." said Jan and continued to play with her curly brown hair.

"No, no I'm not hungry. I just wanna go home." said Lillian.

"Then you should fake a headache. That's what I do when I have double physics and they always believe me." said Austen as he hi fived John, "The suckers."

"Well, then Mr. Stevens is that what you do? In that case you have detention for a week for all the times you've went home with a 'pretend' headache." said the physics teacher as he continued to walk. Every mid-morning or mid-day break a teacher would patrol where the kids would be to make sure that they aren't doing anything that isn't permitted.

"Oh man now why did I have to open my big mouth? Now I have to see that old fart for another week, isn't it enough that I have to see him four times a week?" he asked as he put his chin in his hands.

"Well, it serves you right." said Stacy as she came up and sat on Austen's lap.

"What for?" Austen asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling.

"For being so cute." said Stacy as she kissed him and before they knew it they were making out.

"Aww, get a room." said John.

"Well, that's what you do with Lillian." said Stacy. "Ain't that right Lillian?" she asked as she elbowed Lillian but she didn't know what they were talking about and so said what came on her mind;

"Huh, yeah right." she said and she continued to stare into space. She couldn't believe that she was going to be an aunt the first time she heard her sister tell her but being aunt of twins was mind blowing for her.

"Hello, earth to Lillian." said Jan while she waved her hand in front of her face.

"What? I'm just still surprised." Said Lillian.

"You're surprised? I bet that Cornelia and her husband are in shock." said Austen.

"She isn't married." said Lillian.

"Oh. Well they still are in shock." said Stacy at that moment the Canker cousins were walking by. The Canker cousins were the most hated people in school and nobody liked them, not even the headmistress liked talking to them.

"What was that I heard Rachel? Did I just hear that little Lillian is going to be an aunt?" said Claudia in a mocking voice.

"Yes and I also heard that Lillian's big sister is having twins out of marriage. She's a total whore." Rachel said and bust out laughing.

"You better not piss me off today Cankers or you will risk being in the hospital." said Lillian as she got up from her seat and began walking towards the Canker cousins.

"Lillian, get back here. Remember your powers? You don't want the whole school finding out about them." whispered John.

"I didn't forget my powers. I'm just going to teach them a lesson." said Lillian coolly as she continued to make her way towards them.

"Or what? You gonna call me names?" said Rachel as she slapped Lillian.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Lillian, touching the place where she got slapped.

"What are you gonna do? Cry for mommy?" said Claudia as she laughed with her cousin.

"No, I'll do this." said Lillian as she charged at them and punched them both in the stomach. Then she pushed Claudia off of her and punched Rachel hard in the face but just then Rachel punched Lillian and busted her lip. John and others tried to stop Lillian and Rachel but they were only stopped by Lillian's powers. She lifted them up and put them on the bench.

"Don't you ever call my sister a whore." Lillian yelled, she punched Rachel in the eye and then lifted her up and tossed her in the dumpster. "And for you" she said to Claudia. "Don't you ever piss me off or you'll end up like you cousin. All beaten up and bruised." said Lillian as she tossed her in the dumpster right next to her cousin. At that moment two teachers came and took Lillian to the principle's office and helped the Canker cousins out of the dumpster but with great difficulty because they were slipping and sliding in the gunk that was in there.

"I hope she won't get expelled." said Jan.

"Yeah, so do I." said Stacy.

"I really hope no one saw her lift them up with her powers." John said hoping that no one did actually see what she'd done but that was a big 'no' because everyone was looking at them and at Lillian being dragged to the principle's office by two teachers.

**In The Principle's Office:**

Lillian entered the office by her Biology teacher and her History teacher. "What was is the meaning of this?" Asked Mrs. Knickerboker as she got up.

", I can explain everything." said Lillian as she was sat down by her History teacher on a chair in front of the principle. She looked at him evil;y and waited for what the principle was going to say.

"Well, be my guest." said the Principle coolly.

"Umm... well my sister called to tell me that she's having twins and…" said Lillian but was cut off by .

"Oh that's great news. Tell Cornelia congratulations, she was always an A-student and she never got into fights, un-like her younger sister." said .

"Can I finish?" said Lillian her temper getting the better of her.

"Yes, go ahead."

"When I was telling my friends that I'm having a nephew and a niece the Canker cousins were walking along and stopped to listen. Then my friend, Austen, said that Cornelia and her husband might've been very surprised when they found out about the twins and I told him that she's not married. That's when the Canker cousins said that my sister is a whore, excuse my language. Then Rachel slapped me and I charged at them and hit them. And that's how the fight began but they started it." said Lillian. "I hate when people call me names but when they call my sister names then that's personal and I have to get back at them in some way."

"I see. Well you can go to the nurse's office for that busted lip." said Mrs. Knickerbocker. "I'll speak with the Cankers myself after you go to the nurse's office. When you're done there go to class." she said as the bell rang.

"Ok " Lillian said and walked out the door. After Lillian went to the nurse's office, she went for her last two lessons of the day which were Math and English. As she opened the door she noticed that it was a free lesson, this was when the real teacher didn't come for the lesson and so a substitute teacher would come to try and keep eveything in order. Once her friends caught a glimpse of her they came rushing towards her.

"How did it go? Did they expel you?" asked Jan.

"Did you get detention?" asked Austen

"Are the Canker cousins in trouble?" asked Stacy.

"Are you ok?" asked John.

"Hold on guys. One question at a time." Lillian said with a smile. Her friends were really eager to know how it went, "But can I sit down first?"

"Sure here." said Austen as he handed Lillian a chair and sat down himself very eager to her every detail of what happened in the principle's office.

"Well, no one expelled me, I didn't get detention, yes the Cankers are in trouble and I'm not that bad." said Lillian.

"How did you _not_ get into trouble? I mean come on you used your powers." said Jan in half a whisper. This caused several people in their class to turn around and look at them. "Hehe, this script is awesome Stacy." she lied praying that they'd turn around and continue what they were doing. her answers were answered because they turned around and continued talking.

"Because I didn't tell her the part about me throwing them in the dumpster. And not so loud." said Lillian with a smirk across her face.

"Well, that's a relief." said Stacy.

"Be quite you five in the back." the social studies teacher said.

"Yes sir. Are _we_ the only people talking?" said John as he looked around.

"Apparently not." said Lillian as The Canker cousins just came in all dressed in garbage and smelling worse than Blunk.

"Woo, you guys need a bath." said Jan as she pinched her nose and everyone laughed except the Canker group.

"Shove it Jan." said Claudia.

"Aren't we touchy today?" said Stacy.

"Everyone sit down or you'll go straight to the principles office." said

"Been there done that." said Austen as he pretended to yawn.

"Would you want to go there again?" asked coolly.

"No sir." said Austen and everyone laughed.

"Well. the bell is about to ring so you guys get ready for the next lesson" said . Then the bell rang and the physics teacher came in.

" is sick today so everyone do something else and don't waste time." said , "Time is precious and it shouldn't be wasted."

"Just like an old guy to say that." Stacy said.

"Alright, another free lesson." said John as he high fived Austen.

"C'mon let's begin our homework so that we can go out early tonight." said Stacy.

"Uhh, you're such a nerd." Austen teased.

"And yet I didn't have detention this year or the year before." said Stacy coolly.

"She's got you there bro." said John.

"And yet I still love you for it." he said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "But I don't like homework and besides I don't know my French and biology homework." said Austen as he took out his ton homework books.

"I'll help you. But only on your French cause I don't have a clue on biology homework." said Jan.

"Well, I already did my Biology homework and that's the only homework I have." said Lillian.

"What about French?" asked Stacy.

"I have Spanish and we had a free lesson with her too." said Lillian.

"Oh right." said Stacy.

"John, give me your diary." said Lillian while she tapped him on the shoulder and waited for his answer.

"Why?" asked John.

"So that I can draw on yours. You already drew on mine and it's only fair." she said.

"Ok fine but no fluffy stuff." said John as he fished his dairy out of his backpack and gave it to Lillian.

"Ok." said Lillian. After school John drove Lillian to her house instead of letting her catch the bus. "Bye. I love you," said John.

"I love you too." said Lillian as she kissed him but immediately pulled away when she felt her lip sting.

"Aw, my lip." said Lillian.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" said John.

"It's ok. I love you too." Lillian said as she got out of the car and watched him drive off. As Lillian walked to the front door and open it her mother came running towards her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Lillian as she hugged her mother.

"I heard the news about the twins." said her mom as she hugged her daughter back.

"Lillian, I know how you busted that lip." said Cornelia as she came from behind her mother.

"I'll explain everything." said Lillian as she closed the door and hung her keys and made her way to the kitchen.

"I already know everything." said Cornelia and went after her sister.

"Well, did you know that they called you a whore?" asked Lillian as she sat down at the table.

"No, but that's no reason why you have to start a fight." said Cornelia, "You could have just ignored her and continued talking with your friends like I used to do when I was your age."

"Well, they started it. That bitch Rachel slapped me." said Lillian.

"Lillian, watch your language." said her mother.

"Sorry, mom but that's what she is." said Lillian defensively.

"I know you don't like them but you're going to meet a lot of people that you don't like in life and you're going to have to deal with them without fighting all the time." Cornelia said trying to set a good example for her sister, "Now come help me with dinner before Caleb come's back."

"Where is he anyway?" asked Lillian.

"He's running some _earns." _said Cornelia hoping that her sister would notice that he's in Meridian. She couldn't say anythign about Meridian or about the Guardians because her mother was there and she didn't know anything about them.

"Oh, ok." said Lillian understanding.

"Well, I have to go." said their mother as she kissed her daughters on the forehead. "I still have to do the laundry."

"Bye, mom." said Lillian.

"Bye." said Cornelia.

"Bye." their mother said as she walked out the door and found Caleb there.

"Hello, Caleb." said .

"Hello, ." he said as he got in.

"Well, I have to go. Congratulations, about the twins." said .

"Bye, then ." he said as he closed the door behind .

"Cornelia can I go out at 5:00?" asked Lillian.

"Sure." said Cornelia "But only if you do your homework."

"I already did my homework at school I had about four free lessons today." said Lillian.

"Ok, then." said Cornelia. "So, Caleb how did it go with you and your mother?" asked Cornelia.

"It went fine. She wants to see you and so does dad." said Caleb.

"Oh, I think that could be arranged. I'll just call Will and we'll go. You wanna come Lillian?" asked Cornelia.

"No, I can't I have a date with John at 5.00." said Lillian slightly blushing.

"Oh, ok send my regards to John." said Caleb.

"Will do." said Lillian.

"Dinner will be ready in a few, you can go take a shower." said Cornelia as she kissed him.

"Ok." Said Caleb as went up the stairs.

"You can use the down stairs bathroom if you like." said Cornelia.

"Ok, but no peaking." said Caleb with a smile.

"Of course not. Just go take a shower while I'm cooking." said Cornelia with a smirk. After Cornelia cooked and Caleb took a shower they ate and Lillian went out. They called Will and went to Meridian.

**End Of Chapter 6**

**I know it's a bit crappy but I had a writers block. So anyway review to tell me what you think.**

**Krissy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unac****cepted**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait but I'm happy that you reviewed. So anyway I hope that you like this chapter and after you read it just send me a little review.**

**Chapter 7: To Meridian**

After Cornelia called Will they arranged to meet behind the Silver Dragon so that Will could open a portal there where no one could see them. After she made the portal they all stepped in one by one.

"Now, where are you mother and father?" Taranee asked.

"They're at my old home." said Caleb, he remembered the times he spent as a kid playing in their garden and being taught sword lessons by his father. He also remembered the time he taught his little brother how to handle a sword and how to use one if needed.

"To Caleb's old home." said Irma as she pointed to who knew where. Even for a grown-up Irma was still the goofy Irma everyone knew and loved.

"Umm… Irma my house is over here." said Caleb with a smile as he pointed the other way.

"Oh, I knew that." she said and began to follow the others. After a while of walking they found the house. It was surrounded by trees and a huge garden stood at the entrance of the house. "Finally, we're here." said Hay Lin. Caleb opened the door and found that the furniture was knocked down and the curtains were all ripped. He also found several arrows stuck in the furniture and on the walls. "What the heck happened here?" asked Cornelia.

"No, this isn't happening." said Caleb as he went running into the kitchen. He's biggest fear was happening right there and then. Once he entered the kitchen he found a note which read;

_Dear guardians,_

_We took the rebel leader's mother and father. We will exchange them with the earth guardian._

_Meet us at the palace at sundown or else you'll lose more than a mother and father. If you don't bring us _

_the earth guardian we will hunt down every relative that you know and love. __Come alone or risk a funeral or two._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Prince Phobos._

Once Caleb read the note, he fell onto a chair that was behind him and just held his head in his hands. _How could have he captured my parents? I told them to keep a low profile until the war is over. _he thought. Just then he heard Cornelia say, "I'll do it, Caleb. You don't have to worry about anything. We'll set them free."

"No, Cornelia you're not going anywhere." said Caleb, "I've abandoned the war so that I could keep you safe and sound and I won't let you walk into his palace to endanger your life or the babies' lives for that matter."

"But Caleb, he took your parents and I know how dear your parents are to you." said Cornelia, "You have to let me do this. We need to save them."

"I know. But I'm not risking your life. I'll do it myself if I have too." said Caleb as he got up from the chair and made his way to Cornelia, "You have to trust me on this one."

"I do trust you Caleb but I'm still going whether you like it or not." she said as she grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. She saw that he was hurt, afraid and furious at the same time, "It's our responsibility to keep everyone safe and that's what I'm going to do."

"I'm with Corny." said Irma.

"Me too." said Hay Lin.

"Me three." said Taranee.

"So am I and besides Caleb, if anything goes wrong we'll be there to help in anyway that we can." said Will.

"See Caleb, there's nothing to worry about." she said as Caleb turned around, "We'll free them and we'll also get the other prisoners far away from the prison. So it's a win-win situation."

"Ok, fine. But I don't like this one bit." he said.

"Well, so do I and the others, but we have to do it." said Cornelia as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fine, but if he sees us we're done for." said Caleb in a worried voice.

"If he sees us he's gonna get one hell of a fight." Irma said with an evil smile.

"Hay Lin, can you make us invisible so that he can't see us?" asked Will, praying that the plan would work.

"I don't know. I've never taken up that many people before but I'll try." said Hay Lin.

"Ok so it's settled we'll met at that bastard's palace at sundown." said Will.

**In the Palace:**

"Sire, why may I ask do you want the earth guardian?" Cedric asked while bowing as low as he could, "She's not that important next to the red headed guardian."

"Because my loyal servant, when I was in Candracar and I escaped from my cell and I went into a room. There I found a pool which could show you the future." said Phobos, feeling proud of the way he escaped from Candracar.

"And what did you see, sire?" asked Cedric as he bowed even lower, if possible.

"I saw the earth guardian and the rebel leader's children and they were fighting my offspring." he said as he got up of the throne.

"But sire how do you know that they were the earth guardian and the rebel leader's children and how do you know that they were fighting your offspring?" asked Cedric as he got up from his positon.

"Because they looked exactly like me and the earth guardian and the rebel leader. And that's why I took the rebel leader's mother and father so that after the babies are born I'll kill the earth guardian." He said and laughed evilly followed by Cedric's evil laugh, which wasn't that great for an evil villain. "Don't ever do that." said Phobos.

"Yes, sire." Cedric said, embarrassed as hell. "But I still have one question, sire."

"And what is it?" asked Phobos getting a bit frustrated with Cerdic's questions.

"Who is the mother of your offspring?" Cedric asked.

"Nerissa. And if you're wondering how I know that it's because I saw her in the background of the fight." said Phobos as he resumed his position on the throne and smiled evilly at his plan.

**At Sun down:**

After Will told them the plan she transformed them into full guardian form. "Ok Hay Lin do your thing." said Will. Hay Lin closed her eyes and grabbed the others hands, all except for Cornelia,and concentrated hard. After a minute or two they we're all invisible. Cornelia made her way to the palace gate where she meet two guards. Caleb had his hands ready on his sword and he could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. Cornelia was too far away to be heard but Hay Lin still could hear what they were saying. "Wait, were are Caleb's mother and father?" Cornelia asked as she broke free from their grip.

"Oh them? There safe. In the dungeons" said one of the guards as they laughed and grabbed Cornelia's wrists and dragged her until they reached the gate which was then opened from teh inside. Caleb struggled to break free from the guardian's grip but once he was free Will grabbed one of his arms and said: "Caleb, calm down she'll be fine." he stopped trying to break free but he got out his sword ready to fight. "She's been in worse places than this, she can handle it." The others followed the guards and Cornelia until they were in the palace.

"Take her to Prince Phobos." the guard ordered. He handed her to another, much bigger guard and went back to his post. The bigger guard was ugly, smelly and was wearing armor that was way too small for his size. He took Cornelia and held her by her shoulders. For the first time in her life she felt afraid to face Phobos, which was kind of strange to her because she never got afraid.

"We have to stop them Will." Caleb whispered while he shook Will, "If she gets hurt I'll never forgive myself for putting her in this kind of danger."

"Caleb, calm down she can take care of her self. There is no need to shake me every time we stop." said Will as she broke free from his grasp, "I know that you're worried, afraid and anxious to get her back but we'll get her back I promise." Will remembered the first time she saw Matt in Meridian and how scared he was to be in a strange world like this and she also remembered how afraid she was that he would have hurt himself.

**In The Throne Room:**

Cornelia was taken, well more dragged, by the guard to the throne room where he was ordered to take her. He knocked on the great oak doors that separated the Throne room to the rest of the palace and then entered. As they entered the throne room Cornelia heard Cedric speak: "Put her in that chair and hand cuff her to it." he put his hand in his sleeve like an old Chinise man would. The guards did as they were told and then left the room all except for the big ugly one. _Doesn't he know that I can break rope and even steal?_ Cornelia thought as she let the ugly guard hand cuff her to the chair.

"Ah my dear. How nice is it that you could come. Would I interess you in some water or tea?" Phobos asked, he showed his face from the dark and revealed that he was smirking. He laughed to himself because his plan was working perfectly.

"Cut the crap Phobos and set Caleb's mother and father free." said Cornelia, "It is what you said you would do."

"I don't think that I'll do that. But, I think they couldbe out that cockroach cell and move into a much smaller cell." Phobos said as he laughed evilly he stopped when Cornelia spoke up. "Are you done yet? Or are you to twisted to know that you're boring me to death." said Cornelia as she smirked at her own little joke.

"You're just jealous that you don't know how to laugh evilly." he said as he made his way down the stairs from his thrown.

"What do you want with me?" asked Cornelia as she pretended to struggle to break free.

"Well, my dear I want your babies. And after I take them I'm going to kill you. But we have to wait." he said as he sat down in front her.

"No, you're not, cause Caleb and the guardian's are coming." said Cornelia.

"Guards, take her to her room." said Cedric as two guards entered the door. Just as the guards entered, Cornelia broke the metal rope that binded her to the chair .

**Outside:**

Caleb and the guardian's were hiding behind a Colum as they heard the guards talk. "I can't take it anymore." said Taranee, "If I hear one more thing about this guards love life I'll burn myself alive" and got up from where she was and went near the guards. Once she was behind them she shoot fire balls at them and left them unconscious on the floor. After they were on the floor Hay Lin made them visible again. "Come on, let's take their armour and pretend that we're guards so we can save Cornelia." said Taranee as she passed down the armour.

"Cool thinking, Tara and I think that Phobos is calling." said Hay Lin as she put on the armour it smelled horrible but there was nothing they could have done except put the armour on.

**With Cornelia:**

_What have I gotten my self into? _She asked her self as she broke free from the metal rope and rubbed her sore wrists. _There is only one thing that I'm not going to do. And that thing is to give my babies to a monster like that._ she thought while rubbing her stomach and thinking about her unborn babies. Once Cedric yelled for the guards to come in he faded in the shadows and then she got up.

"Unhand me you filthy scum." she said as she struggled to break free, "I said to unhand me you damn guards." Just as she was going to hit them in the head one of the guards spoke: "Cornelia, it's us." just then they took off their helmets and their armour to reveal that it was Caleb and her friends.

"Oh, thank god it's you. There were gonna take our babies, Caleb." she said as she sobbed in his shoulder, "We can't let that happen."

"Don't worry I won't. Beause today it's going to end once and for all." Caleb said and clutched his hands in fury.

"C'mon, let's go to the dungeons and free your parents." said Will.

"Ok, and after there're safe at home I'm coming here and I'm gonna kill Phobos and Cedric for what they've done." Caleb said and made his way to the dungeons followed by the others.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**Well that was chapter 7 and I hope you liked it. And I'm so sorry for the wait but I had a total writers block but chapter 8 will be up soon. I promise**

**Krissy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unaccepted**

**Hey, guys. How are ya? I hope that you're a bit happy that I updated xD. But anyway I just want to thank you for reviewing and to tell you that if you liked it tell me.**

**Chapter 8: The Rescue**

After Caleb and the guardians found the staircase that lead to the dungeons, they desceneded into the darkness that consumed the pit. If it wasn't for Taranee's fireballs lighting the way they would have fallen the four stories of stairs. It was a long way down and finally when they reached the last few steps they found a guard who was sleeping on a chair, his legs crossed and mouth open wide. When they saw this Hay Lin went behind him, knocked him of his feet and threw the keys to Caleb. When Caleb had the keys in his hands and saw that the guard was on the floor still recovering from the blow he'd just suffered from, he put the sword's edge to his throat and said;

"Tell, me where my parents are or risk a big gouge on your throat. Which may I add is not something you want to do." He was really angry and pissed off. Cornelia had never seen him like this and this scared her. _He really is afraid that his parents are going to get hurt in this war. _Cornelia thought.

"Wait, guys it's me, Vathek." the guard said, he tried to swallow but he soon found out that it was hard to swallow with a blade close to your throat.

"Ok, then prove it." said Taranee and Will together. The guard took of his armor to show his face and said, "See, I _am_ Vathek. I was here on duty to see when you guys were coming. But I couldn't have done that because this place was swarming with guards a few hours ago." Said Vathek.

"Yeah, you had a duty to sleep." said Irma as she and Hay Lin started to laugh.

"Well, I didn't sleep last night because I had to repair the swords that were damaged in the war." said Vathek defensively.

"Vathek, I thought that you went with the rebels." Caleb said very surprised at how his friend was back home while trying to ignore Irma and Hay Lin's laughter from behind of him.

"I did, but I came back." said Vathek, "They needed someone to repair the broken armor and the swords. Aldarn and I could've done that back at camp but we didn't have the approppriate equipment there so I came back here in order to it myself in Aldarn's shop."

"How is Aldarn and how are we doing in the war?" Caleb asked, he put his sword back in its sheath and helped Vathek back up on his feet.

"He was injured in battle," Vathek said, "But he's fine now. We cleaned his wound and changed his dressing everyday and now he's recovering in the imformatory. But either than that we've won every battle that we've had to fight and we aren't losing any men."

"Thank god. I thought that he was seriously injured." said Caleb, "Now come on buddy, let's free some prisoners." and opened the first two cells which that made the alarm go off. Vathek and The Guardians helped Caleb open as many cells as they could before a lot of guards would show up. Will blasted the door open with her electricity bolts while Taranee melted the padlock, Irma and Hay Lin froze the key lock and then just kicked the door in like some FBI agents while Cornelia just ripped the bars off of the doors. All making a safe passage way out. "You guys go find somewhere safe like the kitchen." Taranee said to some of the prisoners, she then melted the shackles off of there feet and hands.

"Come on people follow me." Cornelia said to the other prisoners, "We'll soon be out of this rotten place and out in the fresh air." she then made her way up the stairs, while helping some prisoners up on the way and into the kitchen. Hay Lin and Irma flew some of them up while Taranee lit the way for them to see. Then Cornelia stopped dead in her tracks to find a boy sitting in a corner and crying. "Where are your mommy and daddy?" Cornelia asked as she knelt in order to be eye level with the small child. Will came up from behind her and knelt beside her. Will noticed that the boy had dark chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't much older than three.

"I don't know." sobbed the small boy.

"Then come with me. I'll keep you safe." said Cornelia while picking up the small child.

"What's your name?" asked Will.

"Jak. Jak Sheppard and I have a sister too, she's a maid in Phobos' kitchen. I came to see her but I got caught by the guards and they put me in that cell." Said Jak as he played with Cornelia's hair twisting it in his tiny hands, "I don't like those smelly guards. They're mean to us but I don't know why." This made Cornelia laugh at how cute this kid was. "Don't worry, Jak. We'll find your sister but for now come with me. I'm a Guardian of the Veil and I can keep you safe and sound." Cornelia said as she led the prisoners to the kitchen. "Will can you open a portal once we're in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I can. One portal coming up." Will said and she summoned the heart of Candracar, it came up from the palm of her hand and once she caught it she opened a portal to Cornelia's house. "Now, we need you people to go through this portal and stay in the living room. We'll be there as soon as we can." yelled Will

"Jak, I need you to be a good boy and come with me." Cornelia whispered. "It's just around this corner."

"Ok, guardian." he said and he hugged her round the neck as a thank you, "Thank you, guardian. For keeping me safe." Cornelia smiled at the thought of how cute he was being and hugged him back. Cornelia then turned a corner from the kitchen, she held him tight and told him, "I want you to be quiet, ok? Don't move from this spot. After I deal with those guards I'll come back."

"Ok. Please don't be long." Little Jak said.

"I won't." Cornelia then put him on the ground, built a tent made out of rock and pushed him gently into it. But before he went inside he went running to her knees and gave her a hug, this made Cornelia kneel beside him and once he was eye level with her he gave her a kiss and went inside. Once he was inside she sealed it with the means of a door and made him a small window so that he could see what was happening outside. She then went back to the dungeons with Will and found the others fighting Phobos' guards and Cedric. Cedric was in his snake form and he was throwing both guards and rebels out of his way.

"We could use some help here." said Irma as she dogged an attack from a guard she sent him a cold blast of water which that blew him in a cell. Once he was inside she closed the door and locked him inside. She then went to help Hay Lin with her dozen guards.

"Coming right up." said Will and went to help her friends. Once she saw that some of the Rebels were in trouble she shot an electricity bolt the size of a hippo. While Cornelia was fighting some of the guards, she saw out the corner of her eye that Caleb was in trouble. A guard was going to stick his sword in Caleb's back so she yelled, "Caleb, look out," and then she made a vine grow and grab the guard from around the waist. When Caleb heard Cornelia yell he turn around just in time to see a vine grab the guard and throw him out of the way like a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Cornelia. Aldarn, just arrived." Caleb said as he saw his friend coming down the stairs followed by another pack of rebels. This time it was going to be their victory.

"Hey, pal." Aldarn said and gave Caleb a hand fighting off the guards. Aldarn was bare chested and had a huge bandage around his chest.

"Hey, buddy." said Caleb, "How the heck did you get here? Camp is miles away. And you're not supposed to be fighting you're injured." All the time he was talking he also kept dogging attacks from the guards and hitting them with the Forte' which is the strongest part of the blade area.

"Uhh, you sound like my mother right now." Aldarn said.

"I'm going after Cedric." Cornelia said, she sprinted towards Cedric while dogging the attacks she met. Cedric was on the far end of the dungeon and was throwing the rebels like they were mere bugs. But the Guardian's were giving him a hard time as well because they kept combining their powers for very powerful combinations.

"Hey snake boy. Over here." Cornelia yelled, she made a vine grow and hit him a hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"I thought you were in your room." hissed Cedric, "Well, never mind you'll be there again soon enough." Cedric sent an attack so powerful that sent Cornelia flying. When Cornelia recovered from the blow she got up and saw that she had blood all over her stomach. Irma and Hay Lin distracted Cedric by sending frozen ice daggers in his face but these didn't do much effect. Caleb looked her way just in time and went running to her. "Cornelia." Caleb said, he helped her up and saw that her tank top was covered in blood.

"Cornelia, you're bleeding. Are you ok?" he said while he put a strand of hair away from her face.

"I don't know." she replied, she put a hand on her stomach, "What did you do?" Cornelia asked Cedric. Cedric stopped fighting and he now looked very scared because he had just disobeyed his master's orders 'Not to harm the earth guardian.' he stepped back as Cornelia sent a deadly blow of green energy. He felt the most lethal and mind numbing pain he had ever felt.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY CEDRIC, FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE." Cornelia yelled as she sent another deadly blow which sent him on his back. With every blow Cornelia sent him, she walked closer and closer. And with every blow Cedric went flying from he previously place and he landed harder and harder on the cold concrete floor.

"Please have mercy on me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Cedric pleaded, he turned into his human form and waved his hands in front of his face. While stepping backwards he found that he now had his back to the wall. He had no place to go.

"NO, CEDRIC YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME AND TO THOUSANDS OF OTHER PEOPLE." Cornelia said. By this time every guard and rebel who were fighting stopped and were now watching the earth guardian and Cedric battle it out.

"Please, I'll do anything for you to let me live." Cedric pleaded once more.

"I'll _never_ mess with her again." Irma whispered to Taranee.

"No. I will not let you live." Cornelia said, she made a vine grow behind Cedric, "Just like you didn't leave all those innocent people alive."

"Forgive m…" was all he could say as he gasped for air. He saw his life flash before his very eyes as for Cornelia had just stuck the vine in Cedric's back. She took it out to saw Cedric fall limply to the ground.

"Now, you will never hurt anyone again." Cornelia said as she made her way to Caleb. Once she was near Caleb she saw that her stomach was being heeled all by it self.

"I guess they have heeling powers." Caleb said as he gave her a warm hug. After they pulled apart he put a hand on her stomach and smiled. They then walked back up to the kitchen. Cornelia went to where Jak was and made the rock tent disappear. He walked slowly and looked at his surroundings, then he saw Cornelia not that far away from him.

"Is it over?" Jak asked and he went running into Cornelia's open arms.

"Yes, it is now. C'mon let's go find your sister." Cornelia said and gave him to Caleb. She then went to talk to will;

"Will do you think these goons will fit in Candracar?"

"Yeah, they will." As Will said this she made all the guards disappear from where they were.

"Now all we have to do is take Princy off the throne and our job will be done." Cornelia said.

"Yeah, simple as that. By the way nice going with Cedric back there." said Will.

"I'll never mess with you again, Cornelia" Irma said as they all laughed.

"Yeah, Cornelia, he deserved it." said Taranee.

"Now lets go kick some Princy ass." said Hay Lin as she flew at the beginning of the group. While they were walking Caleb gave Jak back to Cornelia because he didn't want to stay in Caleb's arms anymore. All the way to the throne room Caleb kept playing with Jak from behind Cornelia's back.

"You're gonna be a great dad, Caleb" Cornelia said.

"Yes, I will." he said.

**End Of Chapter 8**

**Well that's Chapter 8 and I hope that you liked it. By the way sorry for making Cornelia the bad guy but she was very angry. So tell me guys what you think and I hope that you continue to read.**

**Krissy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unaccepted**

**Ok, guys, chapter 9 is here time for you guys to cheer. Hey that rhymes, anyway I just want to let you know that I appreciate your patience. So, anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 9: The End Of Phobos**

The guardians and Caleb made their way to the kitchen to take Jak to his sister, if they could find her. When they were at the kitchen entrence they found that there was like a thousand maids and cooks. Some of them were washing dishes, some were chopping vegetables and some were washing the floor.

"How are we supposed to find your sister, Jak?" Taranee asked as she watched the cooks cook some big roast, "There are like a thousand maids, here"

"Well, we just have to look around." Will said, she then went to ask some of the maids if they had a little brother.

"Caleb, will you stop making that sound? It's making me nervous." said Cornelia and put Jak down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. He's just so cute." Caleb said, he then stopped.

"Cloe," Jak screamed and he sprinted into his sister's open arms.

"What are you doing here?" said Cloe. She lifted him up and gave him a kiss.

"I came to see you, but Cedric and his guards caught me and put me in the dungeons. Then the Guardians came and rescued me." he said, he pointed to where the Guardians were.

"Thank you, Guardians. It's not the first time that he did this. But this _is_ the first time he got caught." she said as she smiled at Jak. Jak pouted and crossed him little arms in front of his chest.

"It was no problem." said Irma.

"He just doesn't want to stay home with my parents. He's a trouble maker, sometimes." Cloe said. When she said this Jak pinched her. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For calling me a trouble maker." he said, "Which I'm not." This made them laugh out loud.

"Well, we have to go." said Will, "You'll soon be free from Phobos' pain and suffering."

"I wish that'd come soon." Cloe said, "It was nice meeting you and thank you for bringing Jak here safe and sound." she held Jak in one arm and shook Will's hand with the other.

"It was no problem at all." Cornelia said. When Jak heard Cornelia talking he quickly jumped out of his sister's arms and hugged were he could reach, which wasn't very far.

"Thank you for saving me. If you didn't come I would've still been in the dungeons." he said. When the others heard this they all went down on their knees and gave him a big warm hug. Once they pulled apart Jak went where Caleb stood and said, "And thank you for playing with me. I really liked it."

"It was no problem, little guy." Caleb said with a smile.

"C'mon Jak let's go get you home." Cloe said, "Mom and dad must be worried sick."

"Bye." they all said as they waved good-bye. They then began the long walk to the throne room. When they arrived, they noticed that the door was closed.

"Step aside, I'll handle this." Caleb said, he tried to break it down with his sword but it was no match for the great oak doors. "This damn door is too strong."

"So much for handling it." Hay Lin told Irma, then they began to laugh uncontrollably. He tried to ignore them but he couldn't their laughter was too loud.

"Leave it to me, honey." Cornelia said as she grabbed his face and gave it a little squeeze. She walked to where the door was and concentrated hard. After a minute or two the door burst into tiny splinters. When they stepped in they found Phobos on his sister's throne. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the guardians. Come here to join me?" he asked very calmly. He got up and made his way down the stairs.

"Not on your life, Phobos." Will said as she sent two fist full of lightning bolts straight at him. It was a direct hit because she hit him straight in the arm.

"Ow, why you little..." Phobos said as he sent a blast of his energy at Will but she quickly deflected it at him. He fell on the ground and tried to get up but Cornelia made the ground sink where he was. He was now in quicksand.

"A little rusty, aren't we?" Irma Said as she sent a blast of water on his face.

"Well, that's what happens when you are _that_ old. When you're 40 I mean." Taranee taunted, she sent a dozen fire balls which hit him in the back.

"Aargh." he said, his hands were deep under the quicksand but he still managed to shake the ground. Once he was free, he sent them some of his own blasts. The others were quicker running but Taranee wasn't. She got hit with Phobos' energy blasts hard in the chest and with the impact she was sent flying on her back to the other side of the throne room. "Now, who's rusty?" he said. They went running in Taranee's direction and found that all he did was burn a bit of her tank top but she still looked a bit stunned and dizzy.

"That's it! He's dead meat." Taranee said, she made a fire ball so big that the other's were all amazed by it. She sent it in his direction and it hit him hard in the back.

"Enough fooling around and let's kick his sorry ass." Will said. When they heard this they all flew straight up and combined their powers to form a large energy ball. Once it reached a certain size they sent it flying towards him. It hit him but it didn't do much damage. When Caleb saw this he crept up from behind him and stuck his blade deep inside his arm. Phobos screamed in pain and agony.

"You will pay for that Rebel Leader." Phobos said, clutching his arm. He winced in pain, "With your life." Once he said this, he kicked Caleb hard in the stomach which made him come to his knees. This made it hard to breath for Caleb. When Phobos saw this he smiled at his small victory, he then made a huge sword appear out of nowhere. Just as Caleb looked up, all he saw was Phobos' figure holding what looked like the largest sword he'd ever seen. "This is the end for you Rebel Leader."

"Caleb, NOOOOO!!" Cornelia screamed and made a vine grow just in time. It grabbed Phobo's sword and broke it in two. Once it did this the vine hit him hard in the face.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUARDIANS." Phobos said after he recovered from the blow. He then sent a blast of his dark energy that knocked them of their feet. Hay Lin and Irma combined their powers and sent a swirling vortex of cold, frozen water straight at him. This gave enough time for Cornelia to go running towards Caleb who was still having a hard time breathing. "Caleb, are you, ok?" Cornelia said, really worried that he had internal injuries.

"I'm... fine." he coughed, he rested his head on Cornelia's knees. She had tears spilling down her cheeks, when he saw this he smiled and said;

"Don't worry, Corny. There's nothing to be worried about." When he said this she laughed a bit and then helped him up. She always laughed when he called her 'Corny'. All the time Cornelia was with Caleb the others tried to keep Phobos busy but that was becoming difficult by the minute.

"Irma, Taranee go behind him and hit him with your most lethal blast of energy you've got. " Will said as she sent him a blast of electricity herself which sent him flying into a wall. She then flew behind him.

"Hey, wait for us." said Hay Lin as she and the others flew after her. Cornelia grabbed Caleb from under his arms and flew him to the other room. Once she was in, she set Caleb down gently.

"You'll pay for what you've done to Caleb." Cornelia said as she started moving towards.

"This ends now, Phobos." Will said. He was now cornered and he looked really scared. All at once they sent him the most powerful blast they'd ever sent. This hit him in the chest which left him unconscious on the floor.

"Thank god he's out cold." Taranee said, 'I don't know how much longer I could've took. I'm exhausted."

"The Oracle will do what ever he wants with him. It's his problem now." said Will as she transported Phobos to Candracar, "Now all I want to do is go home and take a nice hot bath." she said

"Are you all right?" Irma and Hay Lin asked Caleb.

"I've been better." he smiled weakly.

"C'mon let's go deal with the prisoners that are in our living room." Cornelia said. Then Will opened a portal to Heatherfield and when they were safely to the other side she transformed back into her normal self along with her friends.

**End Of Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the short chapter but my mind went blank. Anyway I hope you liked it and pls send me a review.**

**Krissy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unaccepted**

**So sorry about the wait**** guys. I had a big writers block but now I know what to write. And I read the last Harry Potter book, it was great I really liked it. Well enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Getting the ring**

Four months passed since Phobos' last stand, and now he was back in Candracar where he belonged. And as for Cedric, he has been long forgotten, now Elyon is back at her thrown, all the time she was in hidingbecause when Phobos came back from Candracar he took her crown and wore it for thecrown was returned to Elyon,the rightful heir to the thrown. When Cornelia and Caleb came back home they found all the prisoners that were in the dungeons. They then told Will to open a portal so that they could go back home. Since then Cornelia and Caleb have been visiting Elyon. When they first saw her they told her the news about the babies and they also told her that the babies were going to be born in Meridian. It was Caleb's idea that the babies should be born Meridian in the first place and Cornelia agreed. They told Cornelia's mother everything about the guardians, about Candracar and about Lillian's powers too because they thought it was the appropriate time to tell her. Caleb was doing great at his job, Lillian still hated the Canker cousins and has frequent fights with them but not with her powers. Will was happily married and so was Hay Lin, Taranee was still going out with Nigel and Irma and Cornelia both looked like watermelons. So now, everything was working out fine.

Caleb woke up bright and early even though it was Sunday. He looked at his right and saw that Cornelia was still fast asleep, looking like an innocent angel. It was cold today, maybe because it was the last of November, so once he got up he covered Cornelia, tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black jumper with a pair of white sneakers. When he went downstairs he saw Lillian already awake, eating cereal and watching TV.

"Morning." said Lillian while she continued eating her cereal.

"Morning. Since when do you wake up _this_ early on a Sunday? You usually wake up at 12:00pm." Caleb said, he pulled a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal for himself.

"Well, I didn't go out last night and I couldn't sleep, so I got up." Lillian said and ate the last of her cereal. Once she finished it she put the bowl in the sink and washed it. "So, why are _you_ up so early? You don't have work today."

"Well, I have to get the ring from my mother today." he said as he ate another spoonful of cereal.

"What ring?" she said while drying her hands in a tea towel.

"Umm... nothing." he looked around, trying not to meet her eyes.

"C'mon you gotta tell me, now." she said, she looked at him with her her puppy dog eyes, "Please, please please."

"Umm… well… you promise not to tell anyone, especially Cornelia?" Caleb asked, he put the bowl in the sink and washed it.

"Well, yeah, of course." said Lillian getting exited, "I won't tell a living soul."

"Ok I'll tell you. I'm going to propose to Cornelia today. I'm gonna take her out to dinner and a movie and then I'm gonna take her to my favourite spot in the park under the stars. And then I'm gonna pop the question. Do you think she'll like it? I really want your opinion on it." he finished in a whisper, "Even though you're not supposed to know, hehe."

"YES. IT'S THE BEST THING EVER. IT'S SO ROMANTIC AND SWEET AND SO… SO COOL."

"Not so loud or you'll wake her up."

When she realized that she said everything out loud she cupped her mouth with her hands and whispered, "Sorry." Then she said, "Oh, but I got a question." in her regular voice.

"Shoot." Caleb said.

"Do you know how to drive?" she asked.

"Well yeah. I've been taking lessons for the past four months." he said, "I've been planning this for a long time and today all I have to do is get the ring." Caleb said.

"Oh, cool. Well, I'm gonna go do my homework. Good luck on getting the ring." said Lillian while she turned her back to go to her room.

"Oh, Lillian, can you do me a favour?" Caleb said as he went after her.

"Sure, anything." Lillian said as she stopped walking.

"If Cornelia asks where I am, tell her I'm at my mother's but don't tell her that I went to get the ring. Ok?" Caleb finished.

"Ok, you can count on me." Lillian said as she opened her bedroom door and walked in. Caleb then went to the front door, grabbed the keys and stepped outside.

**To Will's house:**

Caleb started the engine and put on his seatbelt. He rolled out of the garage and took for the street. The roads were empty so there wasn't a lot of traffic. He arrived at Will's house shortly after he left his garage. Once he was there he parked the car in the front. He got out and knocked once on the door, stepped back and waited. Will came out in her dress robe with Matt at her side.

"Hi Will, hi Matt." said Caleb.

"Hi Caleb. Come in." said Matt

"Sorry to bother you. Did I wake you?" Caleb asked as he wiped his feet and stepped in.

"No, no, we've been up a while." Will said while closing the door.

"Want a cup of coffee or something?" Matt asked.

"No thanks. I just want to ask Will if she could open a portal to Meridian so that I can go and see my mother." Caleb said.

"Yeah, sure I can." Will said as she conjured the Heart of Candracar and opened a portal in the middle of her living room.

"I won't be long. I just need to get something and I'll be back." Said Caleb and stepped in.

**In Meridian:**

When Caleb stepped back out he found that it was only 6:00am. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was 9:00am, then he remembered that there was a three hour delay between Earth and Meridian. He looked at his surroundings and saw Aldarn passing by with Vathek. He smiled and walked near them. "Hey, guys. How've you been?" asked Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb. We're fine, how's Cornelia?" Aldarn said as he stopped.

"She's fine, a bit big, but fine." he said as he laughed with his friends.

"It's been a long time since we'd last seen you. What brings you here?" asked Aldarn while he continued to walk.

"I know, I've been a bit busy with all the preparations. I came here because I need to get the ring from my mother's house. Tonight is the night." Caleb said with a smile.

"Oh, I see." said Vathek, "Good luck, for tonight."

"Hope everything goes well." Aldarn said, "Hey, Caleb, we have to go. See you around."

"See you." said Caleb. Caleb then continued to walk to his mother's house. After a while he arrived and saw his little sister gardening and his brother playing with his ball. His sister was about 14 years old while his brother was about 7 years old. His sister, Mariah had light chestnut hair and blue-green eyes while his brother Fred had dark chestnut hair and blue eyes.

"Hey. How have you guys been?" Caleb asked his brother and sister. He leaned against the fence and waited to see what his siblings were going to say.

"Hey, I'm fine." Mariah said as she plucked out some weeds.

"Hey, Caleb, I'm fine. Why are you here?" Fred asked while he walked to the front door and opened it. Caleb walked behind him and waved good-bye to his sister.

"I've got to get something." said Caleb.

"Oh, ok." He said.

"MOM, DAD." Caleb yelled but no one responded.

"Mom's out shopping and dad is out fishing." Fred said before Caleb could panic, "So can you play with me?"

"Oh, sure. What do you wanna play? How about uno?" Caleb asked while pulling out a chair.

"Ok, sure. I'm gonna win though." he said as he gave a wicked grin.

"I don't think so. I've been practicing with Lillian." Caleb said with a grin of his own. After they played about nine games, most of them won by Caleb, they heard the door open and close. It was Julian, Caleb's dad, with a bucket full of fish.

"Hey, dad. Eww, that stinks. Is mom gonna take long?" asked Caleb.

"Well, that may stink but it's delicious. Mom is at the market buying new clothes for your sister." Julian said as he put the bucket down and went to wash his hands.

"Come on, Caleb, one more game. Please, one more." Fred pleaded.

"No, not now." Caleb said as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Bye, Fred."

"Bye. Come again soon." his little brother said.

"I'm going to go to the market because this is urgent." he told his father.

"Ok, be good." said Julian.

"Aren't I always?" he said with a wink and went out.

"Bye, Mariah. Take care." Caleb said, he knelt down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eww, cooties." she said and rubbed her cheek but she filled her face with dirt.

"Now, look what you did? Bye." he said as he pinched her cheek and ran out.

"I'll get you next time." Mariah said as she let out a laugh.

**At The Market:**

Caleb walked past every place that sold women clothes but he didn't see his mother anywhere. He continued walking until he finally saw her. "Mom, finally I found you. I've been looking everywhere for you." Caleb said.

"Caleb!! You gave me a scare. What brings you to Meridian? Do you want grandma's old ring now?" Vivian said while she paid the lady for the clothes.

"Yeah, can I have it now? Did you tell dad, Fred or Mariah about?" asked Caleb, he walked with his mother until she stopped at the end of the market.

"No, I didn't tell anyone. And yes you can have it now. I have it on me now." she said and took the ring from her purse. The ring was in a velvet box tied with a ribbon. He took the box from his mother and opened the box. The ring was made out of gold it had a big 'C' in the middle which was made out if red rubies. It was a 'C' because his grandmother's name was Claudia. His eyes widened with surprise. It was so beautiful, Cornelia would like it for sure.

"It's really beautiful mom, thanks." he said as he gave her a hug and a kiss. He put the ring back in its box and the he put it in his pocket.

"It's ok, sweetie. I hope that she likes it." she said while she hugged him back.

"Oh, she will. I'll repay you somehow mom." he said once he let go, "I know it's the most precious thing you own."

"No, Caleb, grandma left you the ring after she passed away. You don't have to give me anything." Vivian said, "It was meant for you."

"Oh, ok. Well, it was nice seeing you mom but I have to go. Bye and take care. Oh, by the way dad's back and he caught a lot of fish but they really stink." said Caleb with a laugh, he then started to walk in the direction of the portal.

"Tack care. Send Cornelia and the guardians my regards." Vivian said, she then started walking in the other direction.

"Will do." Caleb waved good-bye.

**End Of Chapter 10**

**Well, that was chapter 10 and I hoped that you liked it. I'll try and update soon, maybe tomorrow if I don't have a lot of homework. REVIEW SOON.**

**Krissy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unaccepted**

**Hey, guys its me. I hope that I made you happy by updating but I'm so sorry for the very long wait. I had a big writers block. Well anyway this is chapter 11 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter ****11: The Proposal Part 1**

Caleb walked out of the portal and found himself in the middle of Will and Matt's living room. He walked to the kitchen and saw Will and Matt talking. He patted Matt on the shoulders as a hello and said, "Well, I'm off. Thanks for opening a portal for me Will." Will stood up from her chair and went to open the door.

"It's nothing. Anytime." she said.

"Yeah, anytime." said Matt while walking to the door too.

"Thanks." He stepped out side and then went inside the car. Once he was in he strapped himself in and then started the engine.

"Bye." Will and Matt waved goodbye .

"Bye." he said and he sped off. After a while of driving he was finally home, he parked in the driveway and got out. He opened the door, hung the keys and closed the door behind him. He stepped in the kitchen and found Cornelia awake watching TV on the sofa.

"Hey, honey. How are you? Did you sleep well?" Caleb asked Cornelia as he bent down to give her a kiss but she got up and turned off the TV.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU DON'T LEAVE A NOTE? NOTHING. I WANT AN EXPLANATION." she yelled as she stomped her foot and waited for an answer.

"What are you talking about? I told Lillian to tell you that I went to my mother's house." Caleb said.

"Yeah, Lillian told me but when I woke up I wanted to see you. You don't love me do you? You just love me for the babies. You hate me." she said, once she finished the last word she started to cry. _Wow!!! These hormones really make her weepy. _Caleb thought.

"What!? No, I love you with all my heart." he said as he rushed to her side and held her close, "I love you, Cornelia Hale and nothing can change that. You know that I'm sorry, it's just I needed to get something from my mother's that's all. I thought that when I came back I would have found you still in bed, asleep and all warm and cozy, so then I would crawl next to you and hold you tight." he said, he kissed her forehead and held her until her sobbing slowed down a little. "So, what would you say if we go out for a dinner tonight and then afterwards we'd watch a movie on those big screen things, huh? It's been a long time since we got out a bit." he said, he looked deep into her ocean blue eyes and she looked into his emerald eyes. She softly said, "That does sound relaxing. I've been meanin' to ask you but you've been so busy with the babies' room and with work that I forgot."

"Great, now give me a smile." he said, he then began to tickle her. This made her laugh uncontrollably.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha stop, I'm ticklish." she said. He then stopped and gave her a small kiss.

"That's what I want to see. Now I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll be right down, ok?" he said

"Yeah, ok." she said and then got up. Caleb went upstairs and then went straight for his bedroom. Once he was inside he put the box that contained the ring in the pocket of the suit that he was going to wear for the night. He took out a clean pair of underwear, a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a pair of socks and headed straight for the bathroom. He took his clothes off and stepped in the shower. After the shower he shaved and ran downstairs to Cornelia and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, you smell nice. What perfume are you using?" he said, he continued to kiss her until she spun around and started kissing him back. Once they pulled away she said;

"What's gotten over you? And the perfume is Channel."

"Oh, nothing. It's just a beautiful day that's all." He shrugged. "Where's Lillian?" he went in the living room and sat on the couch and started to watch TV .

"She went out to see mom." she said. She then turned around and continued to wash the dishes. While Caleb was sitting on the sofa watching TV a thought passed his mind. _I have to go ask for__ Cornelia's hand in marriage. I can't just ask her without him knowing._

_**'What the heck are you thinkin?'**_ a little voice in the back of his head said.

_Am I going crazy? Nah, I don't think so._

**_'No, you're not going crazy but you are a bit for thinking like that. Why do you want to go and ask for Cornelia's hand in marriage? He treated you like dirt. You didn't deserve any of that crap.'_** The little voice said.

_Yeah, I know that. But it's only better for to know that I'm marrying his daughter. It won't be right if he doesn't want it. At least he'll know. I gotta do it _Caleb thought.

_**'Ok. suit yourself. But don't come crying to me if he says 'NO','**_ the little voice said but then it went away as quickly as it came.

"Cornelia, honey, I'm going out for a while but I'll be back, ok?" Caleb said as he got up from the sofa. He then went to put on his shoes.

"Wait, I'll drive you." said Cornelia while drying her hands in a tea towel.

"No. No, thanks I know how to drive. I won't be long." Caleb said as he opened the door.

"What you're joking, right?" Cornelia said as she burst out laughing.

"No, I'm serious. I won't be long." He repeated and stepped out.

**Ok I'm gonna skip the part that he went to the garage and bla bla bla I'm just gonna take Caleb to the elevator.**

**At The Penthouse:**

Caleb was in the elevator waiting to get to the Hales' level. He was getting nervous by the minute. He tried listening to the music to calm himself down but it was no use. _Oh, man can this think go any slower?_ he thought sarcastically. Finally the doors opened and he stepped out. "Finally." he said and immediately found the Hales' door, he knocked, stepped back and waited. After two minutes, but for Caleb it felt like hours, the door opened to reveal Lillian.

"Caleb, what are you doing here? Are you crazy or something? You know you can't be here." said Lillian.

"Yeah, I know. But I have something important to ask your father." he said getting impatient, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." she said and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks, is your dad home?" said Caleb.

"Yeah, he's watching TV but he's not in a very good mood. He's favourite football team is losing." Lillian laughed.

"Oh, ok. Maybe he won't notice me." He said but knew that it was going to be unsuccessful. Just then Lillian said, "What are you talking about? This is _my_ dad we're talking about not _your_ dad. My dad can be friendly if you're his favourite."

"Ok, ok, no need to yell. I'll just go and say hi to him." Caleb said, he started walking in the of the living room's direction. He saw for the first time in four months. He looked sick, pale and he had bags under his eyes. He sat on the other side of the living room and said in a low voice, "Hello, ."

didn't notice him because he was too into the football game, "Come on pass, pass you idiot. Don't you know the game is? IT'S FOOTBALL. FOOTBALL!!" He yelled at the TV which startled Caleb. " I was wondering if…" he said but was cut off by his yelling.

"You idiot pass the damn ball, he's on the other side. To your right not your left. Great, now the ball isn't in your hand anymore. IDIOT!!" He yelled again.

"?" he said a little louder but he didn't hear. Then came and said "Honey, do you want more pop… CALEB?!" she said and rushed towards him. She hugged him and squeezed him so tight that Caleb thought he was being chocked by a boa-constrictor. When saw that he was red in the face she let go.

"Caleb?! Where is he?" said, he sat up and looked at him.

"Hello." he said with a smile.

"Oh, Caleb, come here." said and pushed him to the kitchen, "So, how've you been? Your job doing well?" walked beside his wife and sat down at the table forgetting complete;y about the game.

"I'm doing good and my job is going great." he said "But I need to speak to ." he said, he looked him in the eye he saw pain, regret and sadness.

"What do you need?" he said calmly.

"I need to ask you if I can have Cornelia's hand in marriage." said Caleb and kept looking him in the eye. After two or three minutes he didn't respond but then said;

"Y…Yes, you can. I'm sorry for treating you like dirt. I regret it. You make my daughter very happy and that's what I always wanted to see. My daughter married to a man that she loves." he said, "You really do love my daughter, don't you? I mean _really_ love her." he kept staring at Caleb but surprisingly Caleb felt comfortable around him now. was holding her breath and clinging to Lillian for dear life and Lillian to her because they never saw him react so calmly.

"Yes, , I really love her. With all my heart till the day that I die." he said.

"Ok, then you can marry her. I hope that you're happy with my daughter." he said, he got up and hugged him like a son. There were tears in his eyes and this shocked all of them. "I haven't slept for weeks and I haven't eaten for weeks. I really regret what I did. I regret throwing out my own daughter and grandchildren. I'm sorry, really sorry." he said as he sobbed in Caleb's shoulders. Caleb hugged him back.

"Thanks . You made me feel a lot better." Said Caleb once he pulled away.

"No, no, call me Herald."he said, "When are you going to pop the question? Is it soon?" he asked once he calmed down.

"Well, I was thinkin tonight. First, I'm going to take her to dinner and then I'm going to take her to watch a movie. Then I'm gonna take her to my favourite spot in the park. I'll ask her there. What do you think?" Caleb said, he waited for an answer.

"I think it's fabulous." said, she hugged him again and whispered, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, it sounds great. Great thinking." said while patting him on the back he then went back to the living room.

"Well, I have to go. Cornelia is waiting for me and I don't want to be late or she'll start to worry." Caleb said, he made his way to the front door. Lillian went to open the door and then said, "Bye. Caleb tell Cornelia I'll be back later. Probably you'll be out." she said and winked.

"Ok bye. Bye ." he waved goodbye.

"Bye." said. Once Caleb was outside he went down the stairs because he couldn't take another 30 minutes in teh elevator and when he reached the last two steps he jumped them and said;

"YES. HE LET ME MARRY THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS." Once he was near the car he jumped in and drove home.

**End Of Chapter 11**

**Ok that was the end of chapter 11 and I hope that you liked it. SO PLS REVIEW.**

**Krissy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unaccepted**

**Did you guys notice that I always begin with 'Hey, guys' in every chapter? Well, anyway I just wanna thank Chelsea Wellhord for reviewing and for being such a faithful reader. ****Well this is chapter 12 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 12: The Proposal Part 2**

Once Caleb arrived home he parked the car, turned off the engine and got out. He walked towards the front door and once he was inside he took of his shoes and then hung the keys on their hook, he then found Cornelia, who was getting out of the bathroom. She had just taken a shower, she was in a towel because she didn't have clothes in the downstairs bathroom. Caleb walked over to her and said, "I'm back. Mmm, you smell nice.", he then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, honey." Cornelia said, "Where did you go? I missed you."

"I went umm… somewhere a bit quiet. I had a headache but I'm ok now." he lied, "And I missed you too."

"Oh, ok. Come and help me choose a dress for tonight." she said, she then began climbing the stairs.

"Do you know that men don't know how to give an opinion?" he said with a smirk, while he started going up the stairs, "And that includes me."

"Well, you're _my_ man and my man knows how to give an opinion." she said with a smirk of her own. They entered the bedroom, Caleb sat on the bed and stretched a bit while Cornelia opened the closet. She flipped and flipped asking Caleb for his opinion occasionally but he only answered "No." Finally she found it, it was a black silk dress that was knee- length and tied around the neck finished with a bow at the back.

"That's it. Its perfect." Caleb said.

"Yeah, I thought so. I bought it last week when I went out with the girls. Do you like it?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful. Just like you." he said as he examined the dress closely. It was so soft and smooth.

"Why, thank you. So the dress is picked out now let's pick out the shoes." she said while hanging the dress to the wardrobe.

"Uhhh... do I have to? It's already 1:00 o'clock and we have dinner reservations at the best resuturant in town at 5:00pm. It'll be 3:00pm before we pick out the shoes." he whined.

"Oh, c'mon. I promise I won't be long." she pleaded.

"Oh, allright. I'll help you pick them out." he said as he went next to Cornelia. She then opened another closet that was full of shoes and boots. Caleb never saw that many shoes in his life. "No wonder the luggage was _that_ heavy." he teased.

"Well, you wanted to carry them." she teased back. After a while of searching, and matching the shoes with the dress, she found the perfect pair of shoes, a pair of heels that matched the dress perfectly.

"Finally, the shoes and dress are picked out." Caleb said, "Now we're done.

"Oh, god you're whiny today." Cornelia teased.

"It's not my fault I'm tiered." he yawned. Caleb fell on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Aww, poor baby." she sat next to him, "You just sleep." she gave him a small kiss on the lips and he immediately opened his eyes. "I don't think I'm tiered anymore." He got up and kissed her back. After a few seconds Cornelia pulled away and said, "What if Lillian comes home?"

"Well, she has her own set of keys why should it be a problem?"

"I know but what if she sees us... you know."

"Ok, we won't do anything." Caleb said, "What are we gonna watch tonight?"

"How about 'The Notebook'?" Cornelia said, "I saw the trailer and it looked nice."

"Well ok, we'll watch it. But it's not a chick flick is it?" he asked.

"No." she said and felt the twins kick "Did you feel that? They kicked!"

"No. I wanna feel it." he said and moved his hand on her stomach, as if on queue he felt another kick.

"Heh-heh, that's so cute" Cornelia said, she leaned in and kissed Caleb. At first it was just a peck on the lips just like before but then he kissed her again and before they knew it his tongue was in her mouth and hers in his. He didn't leave a part of her mouth unsearched and neither did she. She ruffled his hair and kissed him deeply more, she started to unbutton his shirt. She took his shirt off and Caleb was now bare chested. They felt the need for air and they pulled apart.

"I love you." Caleb said and he put his arms around her petit waist and held her close.

"I love you too." Cornelia said and held him close too. They were going to kiss again but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who can it be?" Cornelia asked and tried to get up but Caleb said, "I'll see who it is. I'll be right back." he put his shirt back on but he didn't button it. Once he reached the front door he found Lillian standing there.

"Hey. I guess I came a little earlier then said." she said and stepped in.

"Why didn't you use your key?" he asked and closed the door behind her while rubbing his head.

"Cause, I forgot my keys at my mom's." said Lillian. "Did I interrupt something?" she said as she saw his hair ruffled and his shirt unbuttoned.

"No, nothing." he said, a little annoyed that he only got to kiss Cornelia and not a little bit more.

"Where's Cornelia? She asked curiously.

"Upstairs." he said.

"Upstairs where?" she asked again.

"In the bedroom." he said calmly.

"I knew it. You were gonna DO IT." she yelled.

"No, no. Get your brain out of the gutters. I was helping her choose a dress for tonight." he said and blushed a little.

"Then why is your hair a mess and why is your shirt unbuttoned?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front her chest.

"Well… umm… that's none of your business." he said proud.

"I knew it!! You were gonna have S.E.X." and spelled the last word while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, shut up. What if we were? She is going to be my wife in a month or so." Caleb said.

"A month?? That's too soon you need a lot of preparation" she said

"I just want a classic wedding, nothing to fancy." he said.

"Well, you know what's best. Anyway, I have to go and continue doing my homework. I still have a ton I need to finish." she said and walked to her room. Caleb went back upstairs to the bedroom. Cornelia was next to her drawer choosing what she was going to wear until it was time to go out. "So, who was it?" she asked.

"Lillian, she forgot her keys at your mother's. That's why she rang the doorbell." he explained and walked to where he was sitting before and sat down.

"Oh. I hope dad's doing well. I haven't seen him in a while. Every time that I go to my mother's he's either at work or of with his friends golfing." she said looking a bit sad.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Lillian told me. But he's a bit pissed off because his favourite team lost." he said as hugged her, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, I needed that." she said and hugged him back. "Well, I'm gonna go and get dressed. You can watch some TV if you like."

"Why do you have to go change? I like you better in a towel." he said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm getting chilly in a towel." she laughed

"Ok." Caleb then turned on the Tv and watched American Hot Rods. It was a good show but Caleb didn't understand why they guy with the long mustache was always so angry.

**Ok I'm gonna skip the part where they saw the movie and ate and gonna start the part where they're at the park.**

**In the park:**

Cornelia and Caleb were walking in the park hand in hand. There was a full moon and a million stars twinkled on the two lovers. Caleb took Cornelia under a tree where a bench stood and helped her sit down. "This is my favourite spot." he said, "I come here to think sometimes or to straighten things out. Especially when I'm under the stars. I think they help you think. They make you feel so relaxed and calm. It's beautiful." he said as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, you're right it_ is_ beautiful." she said. They laid under the stars and looked at them. They tried to make out constellations but it was hard with all the lights. After a few minutes of staring under the stars a shooting star flashed through the sky. "Quick, make a wish." Cornelia said to Caleb.

"I don't need too. I already have everything I want and need right here." he said as he put his hand on her stomach and kissed her deeply.

"Oh, Caleb, I love you so much." she said after they broke apart.

"I love you, too." he said "But I need to ask you something".

"Sure. What is it?" she asked and saw Caleb get on one knee, just like in the movies, and say "Cornelia, you are the air I breathe and without you I wouldn't live."

"Caleb I…" she said with tears in her eyes, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"No, Cornelia let me finish. When you walked into my life at the age of 15 I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be with you and I want to grow old with you. You've given me everything I need a home, a brand new life, plus you saved my home town Meridian, and now you're going to give me two beautiful twins and for that I thank you, I love you so much. So, Cornelia Elizabeth Hale will you do my the honour of being Cornelia Schohlfield, my wife? You would make me the happiest and luckiest man alive." he finished, he opened the little velvet box that was inside his pocket and took out the ring and waited for her answer.

"Caleb, I love you so much. And I say, YES." and he put the ring on her finger and kissed and hugged her like never before.

**End Of Chapter 12**

**Well, that was chapter 12 and I hope you liked it. And I'm so sorry for the delay but my punish ended today. I was grounded cuz of my stupid dad. HAPPY NEW YEAR PPL. **

**Krissy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unaccepted**

**Hey ****guys sorry for the long wait but my exams are coming soon and I had to study. So I hope that you like this chappie and that you REVIEW pls pls. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 13: News ****and Plans**

Deep inside a dark cave an evil sorceress was sitting on her thrown with a very powerful staff in her hands. She was watching the young guardian and rebel leader in the park back in Heatherfield. The young rebel leader was on one knee, proposing to the earth guardian. After a while she said 'yes' which made her future husband very happy but Nerissa wasn't. She was thinking of a plan how she could crush them. She looked at her minions; Khor, Trident, Ember and finally Shagon. Shagon was once a mere mortal. He became a demon because he was trying to find his loyal companion who ran away from the facility where he worked. His companion was trespassing on Mount Thanos, while Nerissa had just awakened from a long slumber. When he entered the cave he found his companion, which was a German Sheppard, cowering in fear when he saw the ugly, evil sorceress which later on turned them into the demons they were. So, now, the German Sheppard was the demon Khor. On the other hand Trident was made from ice that was just outside the mountain while Ember was made from the lava that was spouting from the Mountain's submit.

Nerissa's minions went through a lot with her and they've stuck with her through thick and thin. When Nerissa was caught by The Guardians, her minions fled back to Mount Thanos and waited until their mistress came back. And when she was freed from the dungeons of Candracar, she went back to the Mountain and found her loyal minions waiting for her. She was freed from the dungeons of Candracar by her one true love, Prince Phobos. He was the love of her life, but now he was once again back inside a cell in the dungeons of Candracar. He broke free once and when he was free he freed her from her small rotting cell. He then went back to his home town Meridian and over threw the true heir to the thrown, his sister Princess Elyon. Now Nerissa had to think of a plan to free him and take down the guardians for once and for all. But she had to keep the earth guardian and the water guardian alive because they were carrying the most powerful babies that ever lived. After that she would keep them ransom for the freedom of her love Phobos. Once he was freed she then could kill them.

"So, my son Caleb is going to be a father, eh?" Nerissa asked Shagon.

"Yes, mistress. From what I've heard in Meridian it's true. I've also heard that big blue baboon Vathek say, that the earth guardian's babies are going to be born in Meridian. But the water guardian's baby is going to be born on earth. Just what the parents want." he finished and bowed his head down in respect.

"Ooh, you make a good spy my loyal servant. Now, I want you to continue and spy for me until the moment is right." she said as she got up from her thrown and began to pace around the cave.

"Yes, mistress but may I ask you a question?" he asked politely and bowed even lower.

"Of course." she said but she was getting irritated by the second at how stubborn Shagon was. She didn't like people asking her questions when she was trying to think. "What is the plan once you succeed on capturing the earth and water guardian?" he asked trying not to meet her gaze, "You are going to do something after you've captured them."

"Before I capture the guardians..." she said but then was cut off by Shagon.

"But I thought…" he said, confused as hell.

"Silence." She yelled while stamping her staff '_Why can't he just do what I tell him? Why is he so damn stubborn?' _she mentally asked herself. "I don't want any interuptances anymore. Before I capture the guardians I will capture my son and his father, Julian, and I'll try to convince them come to my side. If that doesn't succeed I will make Caleb bring the earth and water guardians to me personally. I will keep them in a cell until they give birth. Finally, I will keep the guardians ransom for the freedom of my love." she finished proud of her plan.

"Good plan, my mistress." jumped Trident from the shadows.

"Yes, mistress, that is a brilliant plan." Ember said from her corner of the cave.

"Of course it is. Now go to sleep, you need your rest." she told them and she went to sleep herself.

**Back In Heatherfield:**

After Caleb proposed, they spent a few minutes staring at the stars and enjoying each other's company. Once they felt a bit tired they went back to the car and drove back home. Caleb drove the car because Cornelia was really sleepy and once he reached the house he parked in the garage and then walked inside through the back door. "Uh, I'm exhausted." Cornelia said, she took of her shawl and yawned.

"Yeah, me too." Caleb said as he shut the door behind them and then hung the keys.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, honey." she said while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're welcome." Caleb smiled. He looked deep in her ocean-blue eyes and saw that she was really happy and content just like he was, "Now, c'mon, let's go to bed or I'll fall asleep right here." Once they pulled apart, he begun climbing the stairs.

"Ok. But I hope you're not_ too _tired. I have a surprise for you." she teased, "I'll give you a hint. I gave you a preview this afternoon."

"Oohh." he smiled. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the bedroom. They spent half the night awake doing something that was only between Cornelia and Caleb. Then the following morning Caleb awoke to the sound of someone throwing up. He tried to ignore it but it was no use. So he got up and it hit him, it was Cornelia, she was at that stage in her pregnancy that she could begin throwing up. He got up from the bed and he put on a pair of trousers because he was in his boxer shorts. He then walked in the bathroom and found Cornelia on the floor, her head in the toilet and puking her guts out.

"Cornelia, are you all right?" he asked as he knelt beside her and rubbed her back.

"I've been better." she said as she got up from the floor. She then flushed the toilet and began washing her teeth.

"Well, this stage of the pregnancy will pass soon enough." he smiled, "Well, I'm going to go and begin breakfast. Then we'll call the others so that we can tell them to meet us at the silver dragon. We have some news to tell them."

"Gok." she said, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"What?"

"I said..." she spat in the sink, "Ok" she then wiped her mouth with a towel and then put her toothbrush back in it's place. "But, I don't want and ordinary omelette."

"What kind of omelette do you want then?"

"I want a tuna fish and pickle omelette." she said, a bit embarressed of her craving.

"Eww. That's gross." he said. _How the hell does she want that in an omelette? That's gross._ he thought.

"Well, its ok if you want your kids to starve." she said with a shrug.

"No, I'll go make you the disgusting thing." he said. "Now, you go take a shower while I make breakfast." and with that he back into his bedroom, put on a t-shirt and then went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Caleb didn't mind cooking because cooking was kind of a passion for him. Besides Cornelia couldn't do a lot of housework because of the accident she had with Cedric. When they went to the hospital to check if everything was all right with the babies they told their Doctor that they had a car accident. The doctor told them that she had to take it easy for a while but then she could do what ever she thought was suitable. After a few minutes of cooking Caleb yelled;

"Breakfast is ready." and then he put Cornelia's omelette where she usually sat. At that moment he saw Lillian walking out of the corridor and sitting on a chair, her head in her hands looking like a zombie. "Lillian, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Oh, hey, Caleb. It's nothing I just have a headache from last night that's all." she said as she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"A lot of partying?" he asked as he gave her a plate with bacon and eggs.

"Yeah. I'm not hungry Caleb. I'll make a cup of coffee." she said and she poured some coffee into a mug, "What the heck is that?" she asked as she pointed at Cornelia's omelette.

"That's your sister's omelette. She wanted a tuna fish and pickle omelette." Caleb said in disgust. "Eww." Both Caleb and Lillian said. Caleb then sat down and began eating from the plate which was in front of Lillian since she wasn't hungry. Just then Cornelia came down stairs, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, Lillian." said Cornelia "Did I tell you?"

"No, tell me what?" asked Lillian.

"Caleb and I are engaged." she said as she showed her the ring.

"Wow, congratulations." she said while giving her sister a hug and a wink to Caleb as she pretended that she didn't know the news before.

"Cornelia, Caleb can you please keep it quite next time you do... what you did?" Lillian said, totally embarressed of what she heard but she had to tell them because she couldn't sleep with all the screaming from the both of them. "Even I could hear your screams with my headphones in my ears and my Mp3 turned at full blast." she took a sip from her coffee mug. Just then Caleb choked on his bacon but then he quickly took a big gulp of his orange juice which didn't help a lot.

"Umm... we'll try next time?" Cornelia said as she took a bite of her omelette. She smiled apologetically at her sister who smiled and took another sip of her coffee. After Caleb ate what was on his plate Lillian went to watch tv while Cornelia washed the plates. "Oh my god!!" she said as she dried her hands and sat next to Caleb.

"What's wrong?" said Caleb while continuing eating.

"I just remembered, my dad doesn't know that we're engaged." she said looking very depressed.

"It's ok. I asked him for permission before I proposed to you. And he said that I could." said Caleb.

"When?" asked a curios Cornelia.

"Remember when I went out yesterday?" he asked while he ate his last piece of bacon, this time without choking, "Well, I went to see your father. When I entered the apartment he was watching football and every time I tried to talk to him he'll start yelling at the players." he said.

"Yeah, he has a tendency of doing that." giggled Cornelia

"Well, your mom entered the living room and yelled my name. He got up and waited for my explanation for being in his home. Well, I told him that I wanted to marry his daughter and he said yes. Then he told me that he regretted everything he did to me and for throwing us out." he finished and he put his plate in the sink.

"Oh, I see. And all this time I thought you went somewhere quite because you had a 'headache'" she said with a smile. After, Caleb took a shower and then he dialed everyone's number and told them to meet them at the Silver Dragon.

**At The Silver Dragon:**

Everyone was there except for Irma and Martin. Irma and Martin had a habit of being late and now the gang got used to it. They tell the gang the news yet, because they wanted to tell them at Elyon's palace. They were inside the silver dragon but instead of being in the lobby they were in the basement so that they could open the portal with no problem. They were talking about what happened during the past week and having a good time when finally, Irma and Martin walked inside and Irma sat down.

"Finally. You're here." said Will "Now, lets go." and with that she opened a portal.

"Ok, just give me a sec." Irma said as she sat down panting.

"What's wrong?"Cornelia asked.

"Oh nothing. My doctor said that I need to lose weight because of the baby. It's not healthy, so I jogged all the way down here with Martin obviously." she finished and took a sip of water from the glass that Martin gave her.

"Are you alright now, honey?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We can go now." she said and she stepped into the portal followed by Martin and the others.

**In Meridian:**

The gang stepped out of the portal and began to make their way to Elyon's castle. They walked and walked and finally they were there. Cornelia saw a guard and went up to him and said, "Excuse me, um… we're here to see Elyon."

"I'm sorry but no peasants can see the Queen." he said

"Excuse me? Did you just call me and my friends peasants?" she yelled at him "I'm five and a half months pregnant and you don't want to piss me off buddy."

"Umm… honey I'll take care of this."Caleb said as Cornelia went back to where Will and the others were. She looked really angry but she held her anger and just crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Guard, I'm the Rebel Leader and that's my fiancée the earth guardian. We came here to talk to Queen Elyon. The earth guardian is Queen Elyon's best friend and she has some news to tell her." he finished and waited for his answer.

" Oh, ok I believe you. I thought you wanted to harm the Queen." he said and he raised the gate, "You can go in." Caleb walked back to the gang and said "Ok, we can go in."

"How did you do that? I almost killed that guard for calling us peasents and for being stubborn." Cornelia said while walking in and giving the guard a dirty look.

"I have my ways." said Caleb with a smirk. Once they entered the palace they walked though the corridor, admiring the painting on the way, and when they entered the throne room they found Elyon on her thrown flipping through a book.

"State, your purpose." she said as she continued to flip through the book.

"Is that anyway to treat your friends or is that a hello from the Queen?" asked Taranee.

"Oh my god!!" she threw the book and went to hug her friends "It's been so boring here without you guys."

"Yeah, same here." said Cornelia and hugged her best friend.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Elyon asked as she took them into the parlour and sat down.

"Yeah, Corny what brings us here?" asked Irma with a smile. Irma and the others had no idea why they had this surprise visit in Meridian.

"Well, Cornelia and I are engaged." said Caleb.

"That's brilliant guys. Congratulations." said Hay Lin and hugged Cornelia and shook Caleb's hand as did everyone else.

"We need to celebrate." said Elyon, "And plan the wedding."

"Yeah, that too." said Matt "But let's celebrate first."

"So, when is the wedding?" asked Will as a servant poured a glass of champagne. The others received a glass of champagne as well and they all made a toast to Cornelia and Caleb.

"We have to decide yet." said Caleb while he grabbed Cornelia's hand and gave it a little squeeze. He held his champagne glass in his other hand and then took a sip from it.

"Oh good. So, do you guys want to stay for lunch?"Elyon asked, she took a sip from her own glass and waited for their answer.

"Yeah, sure." said Hay Lin. They then spent the rest of the afternoon at the palace. They ate, talked and they started to give Caleb and Cornelia some ideas for the wedding. Then, when it was getting dark Will opened a portal which lead to the Silver dragon basement. They then drove home and had a well deserved night's rest.

**End Of Chapter 13**

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but I had exams and I had to study and a lot of stuff were happening at the same time so I'll apologise once again SORRY. Now please review I'll appreciate it a lot. Thanks**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Krissy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unaccepted**

**Hey guys I hope that you liked the last chapter if you didn't it was all because of that damn ending it was kinda stupid that's because of my writers block. So anyway this is chapter 14 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 14: ****Kidnapped**

Caleb awoke early on the 15th of December because it was a special day. That day was Cornelia and Caleb's wedding day. He was very nervous which made him a bit afraid of messing up at the reception or when he was in the church. He stood up and stretched a bit and then he saw what time it was. It was 7:30, when he sat back down he looked to his right and saw his beautiful angel sleeping. She looked so peaceful sleeping; he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. With that kiss she turned over to his side of the bed and hugged a pillow thinking it was Caleb. But she just continued to sleep. Caleb looked at her for a few minutes until he got up and went to take a shower. He got some clothes and went to the bathroom leaving Cornelia to sleep. He took off his clothes and stepped in the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin. Until it turned cold. "Aaahh. What the heck is this thing doing?" he yelled at the shower faucet until it came hot again, he cursed the water under his breath. After his shower he went down stairs and found Lillian sitting on the kitchen chair reading and eating cereal.

"Good morning." Caleb said as he sat right next to her, trying to make out the book she was reading.

"Good mornin, and the book is 'Jane Eyre' it's really cool but it's too long." Lillian said as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"If it's too long why are you reading it?" he asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Because it's for my English exam." she said as she put the book down, "So, today's the big day, isn't it?" she said with big interest.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous plus I'm shakin a bit." he said as he looked at his trembling hand.

"Oh. But that's normal. My dad said that he was sweating like a pig on his wedding day. It'll be all right." She said, trying to make him feel a bit better "Well, I'm going to read in my room. If you need anything just tell me. You know where to find me." she said as she picked up the book and started walking to her room.

"Ok, thanks." he said as he put the mug in the sink and stepped out side for some fresh air. _Calm down Caleb. Today Cornelia will be your wife. You've waited for this your whole life. The day is finally here, _he thought trying to calm down. He decided to go to Meridian to talk to his father. He told Lillian that he was going out and if Cornelia woke up to tell her that he's at his father's house.

**In Meridian:**

Caleb went into the basement and stepped inside the portal which Will had opened a few days ago just in case they needed to go to Meridian unexpectedly. He stepped out of the portal and started walking in the direction of his old home. He arrived at the door, so he knocked and stepped in. "Mom, dad" he said.

"Hey, come in. Today's the big day, isn't it?" his father said as he drank his last bit of coffee.

"Hey, dad. I really need to talk to you about that." He said as he sat on the chair opposite his father.

"Ok. What's wrong?" replied Julian.

"Well… I feel kinda nervous and I'm trembling all over plus I don't know what to do." He said hopelessly.

"Well, I felt the same way on my wedding day." He said.

"What did you do?" asked Caleb.

"Well, I said to my self 'You'll be alright, this is your chance to live happy with Vivian. Today you're going to marry the woman of your dreams.' and it calmed me down." He said while he got up and put his mug in the sink.

"Oh, yeah,. that really helps. That's what I said but it didn't calm me down." said Caleb.

"It'll be ok. It's not like she's gonna kill you." He joked around.

"Dad, this isn't funny." he said, getting a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but I can't help it. Just forgive me." he continued to joke around.

"Fine. Your sins are forgiven." said a laughing Caleb. Despite the poor advice his father gave him, Caleb felt relaxed, "Thanks, dad."

"For what?" answered Julian.

"For the advice you've given me." Said Caleb as he gave his father a hug, "Even though it was crappy."

"Hey. It's no problem." replied Julian once they broke away from the hug, "Now, come to my room. I need to show you something." he said as he led Caleb to the bedroom. Once they were inside, Julian picked up a necklace with a crescent moon pendant. He gave it to Caleb and said "This pendent has been in our family for generations, passed down from father to son on the son's wedding. It was given to me by my father on my wedding day and now I'm giving it to you. This pendant gives you power when it is a full moon." He said as he sat down on the bed and put it in Caleb's open hand, "Now, I'm not joking. It is all true. Never take it off. Do you understand me." he finished as he looked into Caleb's eyes.

"Yes, dad. I understand." Caleb answered as he put the necklace around his neck.

"Good. Now, you have to get ready. Come, on I'll help you." said Julian but then he heard a nock on the door. So they both went to open it. When he opened the door he found his worst nightmare. It was Nerissa and her minions.

"Hello son. Miss me?" she asked evilly as Shagon and Trident knocked both Julian and Caleb out.

**In a dark and damp Cave:**

Caleb awoke feeling dizzy. He looked around and all the previous events cam rushing back. _Where the hell am I? And where's dad?_ he mentally asked himself. He stood up and found himself in a dark, damp cave. There was a bed in the corner of the cell which he sat on trying to stop his head from spinning. He heard a noise and immediately stood up trying to make out who it was. He couldn't see a thing because it was so dark and it wasnt's until he heard a voice that he confirmed that his worst nightmare was becoming true. The voice belonged to Nerissa.

"Ah, my son. I'm sorry for the headache but you couldn't come here even if I asked politely." she said and sat down on a chair that was near by.

"I am _not_ your son." Caleb yelled, feeling his blood boil, "And don't you ever call me that again. Where are we anyway?" he said while looking around him. All he saw were rock, rocks and more rocks.

"I think you forget my dear, that you're the one in the cell and I can kill you when ever I want." she laughed evilly, "This is Mount Thanos."

"If I am your son, you would kill me?" he asked suspiciously. Trying to make sense of what was happening, "But I can't be your son. I already have a mother which lives in Meridian and she's nothing like you."

"You don't even know what I'm capable of." She said, "That... that Vivien isn't your real mother. She adopted you when I gave birth to you."

"What?! But… that can't be I've lived with her all my life." he couldn't believe what he was hearing so he urged her to tell him more.

"Well, that's because I told her not to tell you about me. This all began when I met your father on the battle field. It was love at first sight, so we started going out with each other. We were happy with each other until that Vivien came in the picture. He started talking to her and before I knew it he started going out with her, at that time I found out that I was pregnant with you. When I told him, he said that he didn't want to know about you _or_ me, for that matter. I told him that when you were born he would have to take care of you and if Vivien wanted she could adopt you. With that he accepted that he was being a father. I guess he knew that he was making the right choice." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Caleb felt sorry for her as he said;

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said, "But I still don't believe you. Dad, wouldn't do that he loves me."

"I never told you that he didn't love you. But just remember this he did that and he threw me... us like we were just a used handkercheif." she said and stood up, "Shagon, bring him in." and Shagon brought Julian in. "Tell him Julian. Tell him the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Caleb, are you ok? What did she do to you?" he rushed to the cell, "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't do anything to me dad. Just tell me the truth." he said as Nerissa opened his cell to let him out, "Is Nerissa my mother or not?"

"Ok, I'll tell you the truth. Well, I knew what Nerissa was doing; she was using the heart of Candracar for her own pleasure. I panicked so I broke up with her. It was at that moment when she told me that she was pregnant." he said, "While she was using the heart of Candracar for her own pleasure I was going out with Vivien."

"You never wanted me, did you?" Caleb asked while looking at the floor.

"No, I was afraid. I was only 17 when I found out about you. That's why I didn't want to know about you or about your mother. I was with your mother every step of the way, so when you were born I was there with her at the hospital. Then when you were about 1 year old, me and Vivien got married and she adopted you because Nerissa was banished to Mount Thanos for her crimes." He finished.

**Meanwhile in Heatherfield:**

Cornelia had just woken up so she got up from bed and stretched a bit. It was at that time that she felt a jolt of pain running through her stomach, she clutched her stomach, trying to make the pain go away, and she then saw flashes of Caleb. She saw Caleb locked up in a cell talking to Nerissa. The next flash was about Caleb and Julian talking and before she could see the next flash the pain in her stomach grew too painful and before she could react she fell down on the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile Lillian was sitting in the Kitchen reading when she heard a loud THUD coming from upstairs. She quickly got up and ran to where she had heard the sound from. When she arrived she opened the door to Caleb and Cornelia's room to find…

**End ****of Chapter 14:**

**OMG a cliffy. What to do, what to do? Umm… just review. Thanks. I'll try and update soon so until then review.**

**Krissy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unaccepted:**

**Hey guys a big thank you for those guys who reviewed****. I really appreciate it. As I promised I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I had a lot of projects and I've just finished my exams so now was the only time I had to update, so this is chapter 15 and I hope you like it. Oh and bdw my sister helped me at the last bit of chp 14. And she'll help me a bit in this chappy cuz my mind is going blank. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 15:**** Getting Caleb Back**

Cornelia awoke in the hospital. She tried to stand up but heard a voice saying: "Easy, easy. You hit your head pretty hard." Cornelia looked up at the person talking until her vision came clear. It was her pregnancy doctor Dr. Mitch; she helped her sit up and gave her a glass of water.

"What happened?"Cornelia asked as she put the glass on the table.

"Well… It's really unexplainable. Your readings say that you felt a jolt of pain and then you fainted. What happened exactly?" the doctor said while flipping through the chart that was at the end of the bed.

"I saw flashes of my fiancée and then everything went black." replied Cornelia.

"And where is your fiancée now?" asked Dr. Mitch and she sat crossed legged.

"I don't know. Can I see my sister, please?" said Cornelia.

"Yes, of course." And she went out and let Lillian in.

"Cornelia, are you all right?" rushed Lillian to Cornelia's bed.

"I'm fine. Where's Caleb? I think he's in trouble." replied Cornelia.

"I don't know where he is. He said that he was going to his father's house but that's been for hours. What kind of trouble is he in?" Asked Lillian.

"I don't really know. But from the visions that I had he was talking to Nerissa and that isn't such a great thing." Finished Cornelia.

"Oh, damn it. What do we do now?" cursed Lillian.

"I'll tell, you what we'll do." Cornelia said as she got up "We are going to assemble the Guardians and get a plan to help Caleb." Cornelia said as she was about to leave the room but Lillian held her back.

"You aren't going anywhere." said Lillian as she sat Cornelia on the bed "Stay here. I'll call up the guardians and let them know what's going on. I'll be back in a few." Lillian said and then walked out of the room and headed to call the Guardians. A few minutes later Lillian showed up. She had a huge grin on her face as she sat down, on the bed next to Cornelia.

"What's the grin for?" Cornelia asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Well… When I called up Will, she and Matt where… well let's just say I shouldn't have called them at that time." Lillian said as her grin grew bigger. As Cornelia heard what she said she smirked.

"Ok, too much information." Cornelia said as she burst out laughing. "Did you tell them?" she asked her once she calmed down.

"Yeah. They'll be here in a few minutes." said Lillian. Not long after the doors burst open and Will and Matt walked in followed by the rest of the Guardians. Will quickly ran over to Cornelia and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Umm…Will I need to breathe here." Cornelia said as she tried to breathe.

"Oh, sorry. You ok?" she asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Caleb." she said.

"Ok. Tell us exactly what happened." said Taranee.

"Umm… I woke up to find that Caleb wasn't next to me. I got up cause I had to pee but before I could reach the bathroom I felt a jolt of pain shooting from my stomach. I clutched my stomach trying to make the pain stop and before I knew it I saw flashes of Caleb talking to Nerissa. From the look on his face it didn't look good. He looked surprised and shocked. He was locked up in a cave/cell thingy. The next thing I know I was laying on my back in the hospital." explained Cornelia.

"Well, from the looks of the cage/cell thing you saw, I'm guessing that he's on Mount Thanos." said Matt.

"You sure that it was like that?" Irma asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm pregnant not stupid." snapped Cornelia.

"Well,, I think you're both, Corny." snapped back Irma.

"Guys, stop it. You're acting like a bunch of babies." Yelled Hay Lin.

"Well, she started it." Irma said. When Cornelia was about to open her mouth to defend her self Will stopped both of them.

"Oh, shut up the both of you. I don't care who started it just stop fighting. I have a plan but you have to stay here with Lillian." she said to Cornelia.

"There is no way I'm staying here." Cornelia said as she got up but Will sat her back down.

"You can't go anywhere, you're still weak. Don't worry we'll be back in a few." She said as she gave Cornelia a reassuring glance, "Lillian, keep a close eye on her. I've known you're sister far too long to know what she can do to get her way. The rest of you come with me to Mount Thanos. Matt you show us the way we can get in since that old hag has already kidnapped you. So you know the lay out very well." she said as her leader mode started to kick in. "GUARDIANS, UNITE." Will yelled as they all started to transform except for Cornelia. Once the light died down Cornelia looked up and saw her friends in their Guardian forms while Matt turned into a kind of Shagon being. After the Oracle saw how loyal Matt was and how a good of a fighter was when the over threw Nerissa, he gave Matt powers that could keep both him and Will opened a portal and stepped inside. Just after Hay Lin stepped in the portal and closed itself, Dr. Mitch stepped in the room.

"Did I just see fairies in here?" she asked as she looked at her surroundings, "And where did your friends go to?"

"Umm… my friends went home." said Cornelia.

"Yeah, they went home. And fairies don't exist, silly." jumped Lillian not trying to sound suspicious.

"All, this work is getting to my head. And now I forgot why I came in here." She said as she went out again.

"Ahhh, that was close." Lillian sighed.

**With the Guardians and Matt:**

The guardians had been walking for hours until they came to a stop. They where facing a giant wooden door with the seal of Nerissa carved on it. Irma sat down on a fallen tree trunk and sighed hopelessly, "What do we do now? We can't blast this thing open. That's Corny's job. If she was here she could open the door with a snap of her fingers." she said.

"Well, maybe quintessence can blast the door open." Will said as she closed her eyes and concentrated, she gave her best shot at the door but after the smoke disappeared Will noticed that she only made a dent in the wood "Damn it." she sighed as she sat down next to Irma.

"That's it. I'm getting in one way or another." said Matt as he flew up, trying to find a new way in.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hay Lin.

"He's just stressed out." Said Will as she looked at the ground looking sad.

"Will, what's wrong?" asked Taranee, "You can trust us." and she went next to Will.

"Well, we've been trying to have a baby lately and we've had no success." said Will in a sad voice.

"Oh Will, we had problems getting pregnant too." Irma said and gave Will a hug, "You'll get pregnant soon, you'll see."

"But, I think that one of us is sterile." sobbed Will while she put her head in her hands, "We've been trying for so long."

"No, don't say that. Trust me, you'll get pregnant." said Taranee as she gave her a sisterly hug.

"Yeah. Don't think that. It's just for now." Replied Hay Lin, "Just give it time."

"Thanks, guys." Said Will as she calmed down. Just then Matt landed in front of them and said;

"Ok, I've found a way in."

**With Caleb and Nerissa:**

Caleb and Julian were still in chains and sitting just opposite Nerissa. They were facing Nerissa and thinking of how they could escape but it was no use. They had no weapons on them and she was too powerful for them. Everything was silent until Caleb spoke;

"So, what do you want with us? Surely, you didn't kidnap us for this." he said.

"Well, you're the clever one." she said sarcastically, "No, I didn't kidnap you for this. I need something before I could set you free."

"What do you want?" asked Julian.

"Well, I want you to free Phobos." replied Nerissa in a sickening sweet voice.

"What?! I'm not freeing anyone. He can rot in that cell for all I care." yelled Caleb. His blood started to boil all over again as he remembered all the pain and suffering he brought to Meridian, "You don't know how many people he killed. For no reason. He's just a self-centered arrogant bastard who can rot in hell."

"I thought you wouldn't want to do it. So, I have a way of persuading you. Trident bring her in." said Nerissa. Just them Trident opened the door to the room they were in and brought in Cornelia.

"Leave me alone you dumb ice-sculptor." yelled Cornelia as she hit him in the face. When she hit him he let her go. Just as she was on the floor she climbed to her feet. And when he turned his back she made a vine grow. She was going to hit Trident in the back with it but she quickly stopped when she heard Nerissa's voice.

"Do that and it will be the last thing you'll do." Once she said this the vine disappeared back into the ground. Caleb then rushed to her side and held her in a warm hug.

"So, are you going to do what I want you too?" she asked, smiling evilly.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that it was only a bad dream but it was real as the sun rose in west and set in the east. "Ok, I'll do it."

**End Of Chapter 15**

**Ok that was chapter 15 and I hope you liked it.**

**Krissy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unaccepted:**

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews that you sent me.**** Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 16: Fighting Good and Evil**

Nerissa told Caleb that he needed to free Prince Phobos or else she would go herself and re-capture Cornelia and kill her in front of his eyes. To this, Caleb had to agree because if he didn't, he would risk losing the love of his life and his two unborn babies. And he couldn't risk that. After Nerissa told Caleb what he needed to do, she set them free, which was a hard thing to do because it wasn't an easy job for her to capture them. Once they were free, Caleb lead the way back out of the Mountain. It took them a few minutes because of all the wrong turns and dead ends they took but at least Caleb and Cornelia had managed to catch up with Will and the others. Caleb told them that Nerissa was his mother and how she met his father. He also told them that they needed to go to Candracar in order to free Phobos. At first they refused but then Caleb told them why he needed to free him and they immediately agreed. Then they took his father back to Meridian and once he was in his house he told Vivien what happened. He also told her that Caleb now knew everything about Nerissa being his mother and all. Right now, they were on their way to Candracar so that they could free Phobos. Cornelia transformed in her guardian form and was explaining to the guys how they had managed to kidnap her.

**Flashback:**

_Cornelia __and Lillian were still at the hospital. They were now watching TV because if they could die of boredom they would already be cold, clammy and lying on the floor. Just then a cell phone started ringing and when it finally stopped Cornelia heard Lillian speak;_

"_Hey, baby. How are you doing?" she said. Cornelia immediatley __knew that it was John because she didn't call anyone 'baby' except for him, _"_Wait a minute. I gotta go __out." and she stepped out of the room leaving Cornelia to watch TV alone. __She was bored __and there was nothing to do, so she went to see what magazines she could read. When she turned her back to the bedside table she heard the door open. _"_So, I take it you're done talking to your honey." she joked._

_"The only honey I know is found inside a jar." an all too familiar voice said from behind her. And then everything went black._

**End Of Flashback.**

She finished telling them what happened and then silence fell, until Caleb spoke: "If he hurt you, I would have killed him right there and then." he started, "Even if I didn't have my sword with me. I would have killed him with my bare hands." he said but he was stopped by Cornelia.

"But he didn't." she put a finger to his lips so that he could stop. "There's no doubt that you'd do that. Now c'mon let's go get that bastard out and go back home."

"I still don't understand why Nerissa let Cornelia come with us. I mean we could just run away with her and not give Phobos to her." Said Taranee.

"Well, she let me go because she wanted the oracle to think that everything was all right and that we were only paying him a visit. Like I would want to visit this bastard." Caleb explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." said Taranee, "For an old hag, she's quite smart."

"Yeah, now I know where Caleb get's his smarts." Irma whispered to Hay Lin. After a few minutes of walking on the clouds, which was kind of weird, they arrived at the gates of Candracar. They saw a guard which was on patrol, so Will went to talk to him then he let them in. When they entered they saw the most powerful place that they could lay there eyes on. There were marble floors, Ruby and Emerald coloumns and instead of a ceiling there were like a billion stars. There also were a lot of fountains which spouted a kind of pearly-white liquid, some fountains were kind of a watering fountain and the pearly-white liquid was kind of an elixir for the members of the corgregation. After a few minutes they found Luba. She was in the chamber of the Aurameres. Luba was a cat like creature whose job was to protect the Guardians' source of energy, a spherical like floating object. Each had a different color which represented one of the Guardians. Will's was purple-pink, Irma's was ocean-blue, Taranee's was fiery-orange, Cornelia's was light-green while Hay Lin's was light-grey. Hay Lin approached Luba and tapped her gently on her shoulder. "Umm… Luba, excuse me. But where can we find The Oracle."

"He is in the meditating room. You can go right in, young guardians." she said. So they went in the meditating room to find The Oracle sitting Zen style with his eyes closed. He was floating in mid-air which was normal for him.

"Oracle, may we speak with you?" asked Matt.

"Yes, you may." he said in a calm voice.

"Can we see Phobos?" Matt asked.

"Yes, of course but be careful." The Oracle said, "He's been acting a bit odd."

**In The Dungeons:**

They went straight to the Candracar dungeons and when they arrived they began looking for Phobos' cell, but there were so many cells filled with Phobos' once loyal servants that it was getting difficult. They kept looking until Hay Lin found him. He was wearing dirty old rags and his once long and blond hair was in knots, his once good looking goatee was grown in a beard and he was looking out the little window that he had just above his bed. He was sitting on his bed watching the outside surroundings, he almost looked insane.

"Phobos." said Caleb in a though voice.

"What do you all want?" he said. Cornelia almost felt pity for him, he looked so sad. Cornelia moved a bit to the cell bars and noticed that his eyes were red. As if he were crying but he had nothing to cry about. Except for all the things that he did against his people. She touched the cell bars and said;

"Phobos, why do you look so sad? I mean being in a cell isn't supposed to be fun but something seems missing here." said Cornelia.

"Well, that's because I am sad, I'm missing my one true love. Her name is Nerissa, and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said in a sad voice, he looked at the floor trying to remember her beautiful face, her elegant body and her beautiful emerald green eyes. Caleb rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Phobos looked at Caleb and he noticed that he kind of looked like her. "You kind of look like her." he pointed at Caleb and stood up, moving closer to the bars.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna throw up." said Irma.

"That's because she's my mother and she wants to see you really badly. Now come on." said Caleb getting irritated as he opened the cell door, "I'm getting bored here." Even if he didn't really know Nerissa, or actually loved her, he didn't like anyone talking about his mother that way even if he only knew that she was his mother for a day.

"Your mother?! But how can that be?" asked Phobos trying to understand how Nerissa could be the Rebel Leader's mother. He moved to the cell and Caleb opened the door, he stepped out and stared at Caleb.

"It's a long story." Caleb said, "Will, can you make an astral drop of him?"

"Yeah, I can." Replied Will. She closed her eyes and made an exact copy of Phobos.

"Ok, get back in." replied Caleb as he pushed him in the cell. But as he was about to close the door Cornelia held him back.

"I thought we had to bring Phobos to Nerissa. Why are you telling the real Phobos to get back in the cell?" Hay Lin asked, getting a bit confused.

"Because I'm not letting him out of this cell as long as I breathe." Caleb said as he held his grip tighter on Phobos' arm.

"Caleb, why can't we strip him from his powers and let him go with Nerissa?" Cornelia said, "I know how. Grandma Lin showed me how."

"Why are you defending him so badly?" asked Taranee "You know what type of damage he can cause. This isn't like you Cornelia."

"Because I know how it feels to be away from a loved one. Plus what kind of punishment is being locked up in a cell for all eternity? You don't fix a mistake with another mistake." Cornelia replied.

"Well, that kind of makes sense." Irma said, she knew how it felt to be away from a loved one.

"Weeellll, Ok. Strip him." Caleb agreed, "That didn't come out right." So Cornelia stripped him from his powers and they put the astral Phobos back in the cell, he could do anything that the real Phobos could but he didn't have any powers. The Oracle wouldn't notice a thing. They delivered Phobos to Nerissa and told her what they had done. Everything was running smoothly until a fight broke out because Nerissa didn't want to give up her powers for the greater good.

Everyone were fighting in a different area. Irma and Cornelia were battling Ember on ground; even though Irma and Cornelia were pregnant it didn't really matter because they were still kicking her ass, Taranee was fighting Trident right next to Irma and Cornelia. She was hitting him with the most powerful blasts she ever threw anyone, he was hard to handle but Hay Lin helped her and in a matter of no time he was defeated. Will was fighting Nerissa. She was hitting her with every ounce of energy she had. Nerissa toppled over and dropped her staff in the lava that was flowing, she was now powerless because the staff was the centre of her power.

Caleb was fighting Khor with his sword. Caleb had gotten his sword back from Nerissa and was now using it against her. For a big canine, Khor was really flexible and Caleb managed to stab Khor in the arm. He growled in pain, he held his arm, trying to make the pain go away. He held it until he managed to take the sword out of his arm. Caleb kicked him in the head until he fell unconscious.

And Matt was fighting Evil Shagon in the air. Matt was hitting him with his laser vision but only got lucky a few times. Evil Shagon was trying to fly away but Matt hit him straight in the back. Evil Shagon fell to the ground but the ground shook at the moment he fell. Then there was a big rumbling and the ground shook under their feet. Evil Shagon saw Will. He looked at the ceiling; it was going to cave in on her so he got up and pushed her out of the way. A pile of rocks fell on him pinning him to the ground where he previously stood, he couldn't move a muscle. Only his arms and neck were movable.

"The volcano is about to blow everyone get out." yelled Matt as he grabbed Will by the arm and ran out of the volcano. Everyone had managed to get out except for Evil Shagon and Khor. Caleb was the last one to get out until he saw Evil Shagon to get up. So he raced back in and went to help him out.

"Rebel Leader, get out or you will die." said Evil Shagon as he tried to get up.

"No, I'm not going to leave you." Said Caleb. He tried to remove the rocks off of him but they were too heavy.

"It's no use. Go get out. Before you go I wanted you to know that I'm not all evil. These past few months I've been turning good that's why I pushed the red head out of the way. And before I die I wanted to give you my powers. Just take Khor out of here and turn him back to the dog he once was." said Evil Shagon. He was breathing heavily now and as he took his last breath, he gave Caleb his powers.

There was a bright light and Caleb transformed into 'Hunter' the moon guardian. He had a silver mask that covered his face, only his emerald green eyes showed. His wings were silver with a hit of red. He was wearing a light blue vest (he was bare chested underneath) and a pair of blue Aladdin pantshe had a belt which had crescent moon, like the necklace he had around his neck, the one his father had given him, and around his hands and arms he had wristbands with the crescent moon. He got out holding Khor in his hands.

Everyone looked at him with their mouth open. He looked like he just came out of a Greek mythology book. He put Khor down and as the volcano erupted Khor turned into a normal dog, Trident turned into normal ice and Ember turned into normal lava.

"So, who are you?" asked Cornelia. She wanted to know where Caleb had gone.

"I'm Hunter, the moon guardian." Replied Hunter. "But I am also Caleb. Hunter is just my guardian name"

"Oh, that makes sense. Now let's get out of here or were gonna be late for your wedding." Said Hay Lin.

"Ok, but one second." Said Hunter/Caleb. He walked over to Nerissa and Phobos.

"Nerissa… I mean mom. I want you to have a good life." Said Hunter/Caleb.

"Thank you, son. I will leave you alone now." said Nerissa, "For good.", she started walking away with Phobos.

"Umm… but can you do me one favour first?" said Hunter/Caleb.

"Sure." Said Nerissa

"Will you promise me one thing? Promise me that you won't do anything evil anymore and that once in a while you'll come and visit me?" asked Hunter/Caleb.

"Well ok. Son." said Nerissa. She gave him a hug and then she was off, with Phobos at her side.

**End Of Chapter 16:**

**Hey guys that was chapter 16 and I hope that you liked it. The next chapter will be about the wedding. I think it's about time that they got married lol. So until the next chapter review.**

**Krissy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unaccepted:**

**Hey guys. With your help now I have more than 50 reviews. Have yourselves a cyber cookie :-). So on with the story. Btw the church that they are getting married in is the . I don't know if it exists but if it doesn't then I made it up hehe.**

**Chapter 17: Exchanging Vows**

The wedding was going to take place back in Heatherfield at the big church that was so dear to the Hale family. The big day was finally here and Caleb was standing at the alter waiting for Cornelia. After the day he had, he wasn't nervous anymore. To his side were Aldarn and Vathek in their human forms as best men. For men from another planet they looked pretty cute. They were wearing the normal thing, a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie. Caleb was wearing a black and white single breasted tuxedo jacket and tie, tuxedo pants and the usual white shirt.

Caleb saw everyone stand up and look at the entrance of the church. He looked as well and saw his little cousin Toby walking slowly next to Cornelia's cousin Sophie followed by Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Elyon. Who were wearing a dark midnight blue, silk dress which reached their ankles. They moved slowly down the aisle until they reached the end and then took there place at the bride's side. The bells started to ring and Cornelia stepped into view with her father at her side. She made her way to the alter, moving as best she could. She smiled at Caleb and climbed the steps. The Priest spoke saying;

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the exchanging of vows that will forever bind this couple together in holy matrimony. When the ceremony is over they will leave this place as husband and wife for the very first time." began the Priest, "Now, who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." stood up Mr. Hale.

"Good, now let us begin. When I was a child, I thought like a child, and I reasoned like a child. But when I became a man I put aside my childish ways. And now these three remain; Faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. It is so powerful that it has brought these two lovers together. And that is why we stand here today. So Caleb Schohlfield do you take Cornelia Hale as you're lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep her safe. For better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" he asked as he looked Caleb in the eye.

"I do," he smiled as he slipped the ring on Cornelia's finger.

"And do you, Cornelia Hale, take Caleb Schohlfield as your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor and keep him safe. For better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do," she said and slipped the ring on Caleb's finger.

"By the power invested in me and the state of Heatherfield I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said.

Caleb leaned in and so did Cornelia, at first it was just a peck but then she kissed him again and slipped her tongue in his mouth. It was at that moment that they felt the urge for air that they pulled apart. Everyone was cheering and clapping for the happy couple. They grabbed each others hand and stepped out side.

**The Party:**

Everyone was congratulating Cornelia and Caleb on their beautiful wedding. And they were now giving toasts. Irma and Martin spoke first saying;

"I am so happy for you guys. I wish that you find everything in each other like I've found everything in Irma." He said as he looked at Irma and continued, "I wish you all the happiness in the world and good luck for the future."

"Well, I've known Cornelia since I was about 15 or 16 years old, and from that time I've learned a lot from her. I'm embarrassed to say that I didn't even know how to walk in high heels until she taught me how." everyone laughed including Irma, "But the point is Caleb you've chosen a great wife and I hope that you make her happy as she always told me that you make her." she finished and sat back down.

Will and Matt spoke next. They got up and said;

"Well, guys, first of all I want to wish you good luck for the future and second of all I hope that you are truly happy with each other as I am with Will. I think that sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses in a valentine card or anything said in romance movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, that it is true and real, and that it is the most important thing in our lives. And that is why we get married, to spend the rest of our lives with the one person that we love. And you did the right thing Cornelia and Caleb." He said as he looked at them and raised his glass to each of them.

"What Matt said pretty much says it all. I hope that you are happy with each other and may your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding." Said Will.

They carried on giving toasts until it was time for the first dance. Caleb went to the DJ stand and gave him a CD he had burned the day before. **(Yes, he knows how to burn Cds) **He then went next to Cornelia and put his hands on her waist, she did the same but instead she put her hands around his neck.

"Which song did you chose?" she asked.

"Just listen. You'll know." he said as the music began to play.

"Caleb, you remembered. You remembered that this is my favorite song. I love you so much." she said and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." he said as they pulled apart. They started to sway to the music.

**Amazed by Lonestar.**

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you.

When the song ended they gave each other a kiss and went back to their table finally happy that they got what they wanted.

**End of Chapter 17:**

**Thanks for the reviews, with your help I now have over 50 reviews thanks so much. Guess what's next. Yes, you've guessed it it's the birth hehe. Review pls**

**Krissy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unaccepted:**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Anyway this is chapter 18 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 18****: A New Beginning**

Three months had passed since the wedding and Caleb and Cornelia were very happy together. Cornelia looked bigger than a watermelon but she learned to live with it. Right now, Caleb and the gang were visiting Elyon in Meridian because she invited them over for dinner. Since the wedding, Elyon had gotten married to a charming prince. His name was Blake. They were happily married for two months now and they were hosting this little get together.

"So guys, how is life on earth?" asked Blake, "I hear it is really high tech."

"Oh, it's great. Plus it's getting even more high tech by the day" laughed Will and so did the others. After the laughter died down the butler came and said, "Dinner is served." and the servants came, loaded with food. They ate and talked between bites until Cornelia's water broke. No one noticed it until she spoke to Caleb in a hushed voice.

"Caleb?" she whispered.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" said Caleb as he ate his T-bone steak. He looked at her and saw that she was as white as snow.

"I think the babies are coming." she said in a panicked voice. She never lost control of any type or any kind of situation but she didn't know what to do. She was in Meridian and she didn't know it that well, despite all the years she came to visit.

"Oh." He said calmly. He really didn't understand at all until it sank in, his unborn babies were coming, "Oh, my, god, the babies are coming!!" he yelled. Everyone stopped eating and the sound of clattering cutlery filled the air.

"We gotta get you to the Hospital." said Will as she opened a portal to earth.

"No, I want them to be born here." she said. She started feeling a little pain but it didn't stop her from walking. But she still needed a bit of help from Caleb. He was sweating like a pig. It wasn't everyday that his first twins were born. He moved Cornelia over to the new portal that Will had just opened which lead to the Meridian Hospital. They stepped in followed by Will, Matt, Irma, Martin, Taranee, Nigel, Hay Lin, Eric and Elyon. Blake stayed behind in case of any emergency that happened to happen in Meridian. Elyon gave him a goodbye kiss and stepped in.

**At the Hospital:**

They all stepped out of the portal and made their way to the reception unit. They found a girl talking on the phone. From the sounds of it she was talking to her boyfriend and when she saw them coming, she didn't even bother to hang up.

Caleb spoke saying, "Umm… Miss, my wife is in labour and she's in pai.n" at that moment she winced in pain she clutched her stomach. Maybe she could make it stop for a minute. It felt like someone or something was burning inside of her. He held her upright and continued, "Can you please take her to the delivery room?"

"Just one second, hun." She said twisting one of her black locks, "So, what you doin, babe?" she asked her boyfriend. The gang just looked at her in utter disgust. _How could she be so heartless, seeing Cornelia in pain like this?, _They thought. Elyon could not stand for this. It was heart breaking seeing Cornelia in pain like this. The contractions were becoming stronger and more painful. So, Elyon stepped in.

"Excuse me, could you bring a doctor out here?" said Elyon. She was utterly furious.

"Queen Elyon. I…I didn't know you were here." She said as she hung up on her boyfriend, "I'll bring him out right away your, majesty." she said as she dialed the doctor's number. After that she disappeared to the back, "Uhh… I hate people like her." Said Elyon as she went next to Cornelia and sat her on a chair.

"Th… thanks" said Cornelia. She couldn't keep her eyes open because it was so painful.

"It's no problem." Replied Elyon. Not long after, the doctor came and took Cornelia to the delivery room. Followed by Caleb. Once they were in the delivery room, they put Cornelia on the bed. Caleb gave her his hand so that she could relief a bit of the pain. She took it and squeezed it tight. Caleb didn't feel a thing because he had felt worse pain then this. The doctor came back in and said;

"Hello, there. I am Dr. Marshall and I'm going to help you deliver your babies." He said.

**A few Hours later:**

The gang was pacing in the waiting room. Irma was sitting on the couch praying that Cornelia wouldn't have any pain in delivering the babies. Martin was sitting next to her holding her hand. He knew that this was difficult for her to see a friend in so much pain and she couldn't do anything except wait.

They heard an ear splitting scream and then they heard a baby cry. This was a sign that one baby was out and alive. Now the other baby was next. Everyone stopped pacing and sat down where there was space. They were all really quite in case another baby cry was heard.

Finally the cry was heard and then Caleb came running out.

"We have two healthy babies." He said proudly. His face was sweaty and his shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. Matt came over and gave him a hug, "Congratulations, dad." he said, once they pulled apart. Everyone was congratulating him on behalf of the babies.

Once Cornelia was cleaned up, the gang went in one by one. They found Caleb holding his son and Cornelia holding her daughter. She looked exactly like her, she had little blonde hair on her tiny head and ocean-blue eyes. On the other hand their son was a mirror image of Caleb, he had light brown hair on his little head and emerald-green eyes. When they walked in he cooed sweetly as he looked at them. The girl was sound asleep in Cornelia's arms.

"Hey, little guy." Said Taranee. He was so cute that she could just eat him up.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Caleb asked.

"S… sure" she took him from Caleb's arms and held him in hers. They took turns in holding the babies until the doctor said that Cornelia needed to get some rest. They then went home, but before Caeb told them to tell Cornelia's parents and her sister that she had given birth in Meridian. They were thrilled that she had given birth but they couldn't go to Meridian to see the babies. So, they had to wait a while. After a couple of days in Meridian, they decided to get back home.

They were now at Elyon and Blake's palace waiting for Elyon to open a portal that lead to the Sliver Dragon's basement.

"Now, if you need anything just tell me." Elyon told Cornelia and Caleb. They had decided to name the babies Lillian and James but they called Lillian, Lilly for short and James, Jamie for short. Cornelia held Jamie in one hand and a bag full of clothes in the other. Caleb held Lilly in one hand and a bag full of the babies stuff. Like baby powder, bibs and a ton of other stuff.

"Thanks. You can come and visit anytime." Cornelia told Elyon as she gave her a hug, well how she could without dropping Jamie. Elyon returned the hug and then gave Jamie a kiss on his head. Baby Jamie smiled and went back to sleep. On the other hand Caleb shook Blake's hand and said good bye. But before they went home, Cornelia turned around and said;

"Elyon, I know it's a bit early for this, since they're only a few days old but I needed to ask you this. Caleb and I talked it over and we want you and Blake to be Jamie's god-parents." she smiled.

Elyon at first was shocked, she looked at Blake and he nodded. Then she said, "We'd be happy too." She gave her best-friend a hug as a thank-you. Once they pulled apart, they stepped in the portal and found themselves in the Sliver Dragon basement. It had been a while since they were in the basement. So many memories were made here. It was where Caleb had first asked Cornelia out. He had been so young and so was she.

"This basement brings back so many memories" said Cornelia as she looked around.

"Yeah, so _many_ memories" he said. This place was the first time they made love in.

"Yeah, this was the place. I've missed those times so much." she said as she sat on the bed that was once Caleb's.

"Now all, we need to do is ask Lillian and John if they want to be Lilly's god-parents." Caleb said. At that moment Jamie started crying. It was probably, because he was hungry so Cornelia took out his bottle and started feeding him. Once Jamie was fed they went upstairs and went back home.

**End Of Chapter 18**

**Hey guys, there is only 1 more chapter for this story, just wanted to let you know. Anyway, guys, I wanna thank you once more for all the reviews you've sent me and I hope that this story was one of your favourites. Well, until next time, Review.**

**Krissy**


	19. Epilogue

**Unaccepted**

**Hey guys****. Thanks for all the reviews you've sent me for this story but I'm really sad it had to end. So, anyway, this is the last chapter and I hope that you like it.**

**Epilogue:**

"Mom, Jamie is picking on me again." yelled Lilly. She was now six years old and had long blond hair just like her mother and ocean-blue eyes while her brother Jamie had light brown hair and emerald-green eyes, just like his father. Lillian got married to John three years ago and was now pregnant with her second child. Lilly was playing with her Barbie dolls while her brother Jamie was shooting his sister with a bi-bi gun. She had her back turned to him which made it easier for him to shoot her. Cornelia was in the nursery feeding her nine month old baby son. His name was Scott and he had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Cornelia heard Lilly yell and so she got up from her rocking chair, with Scott in her hands. Scott was almost asleep so she put him in his crib and turned on the baby monitor, in case he started crying. She stepped out the room and closed the door gently. Then she went down the stairs to stop Jamie and Lilly from fighting, again. She found Jamie playing with his puppy Snoopy while his sister played with her Barbies. Jamie always did this when he was left alone with his sister and when his mother or father would come back in the room he would pretend to play with his puppy.

"Jamie, stop picking on your sister." replied Cornelia as she stirred the spaghetti.

"Well, she started it." He whined. This wasn't really true but if it could get him out of trouble, he would say anything.

"No, I didn't." said Lilly as she got up and put her hands on her tiny little hips. She looked like a mini-Cornelia.

"Yes, you did. You hit me with your stupid Barbie doll first." said Jamie as he sat up the same way his sister did.

"My Barbie doll isn't stupid and you started it. You're a liar. Liar, liar pants on fire." She pointed at her brother.

"Both of you stop it." Cornelia yelled. She heard Scott cry on the baby monitor. "Now, you woke up your brother. Now, stay put." She told them as she walked up the stairs again. And to her surprise they did what she told them to do. She came back, holding Scott in her hands, and at that moment Caleb came back home from work.

"Hey, honey." he kissed her on the cheek and put his bag on the floor, "Hey there Scotty Scazootie." he said. Scotty Scazootie was what Caleb called him, this always made him laugh which was cute. He took Scott from Cornelia and played a game with him, called the rocket-ship. He lifted him up and then down again until he burst into complete laughter, he laughed with him until he heard his older son say;

"Daddy, do me next." pleaded Jamie as he tugged on his father's pants. Caleb put Scott in his high chair and grabbed Jamie. He held Jamie up and then down until Jamie got a bit dizzy. Caleb put him down gently, Jamie started spinning around in a complete circle until he fell to the ground with a smile on his face. At first Caleb thought that he got hurt but then Jamie burst out laughing and said;

"That was, awesome. Can I do that again?"

"No, Jamie, once is enough." Caleb said in a fatherly tone.

"Oh, bird feathers." Jamie said as he got back on his feet. Caleb helped him up to his chair and then he saw Lilly putting her dolls away in the doll house that was given to her by Grandma Kathrine. "Do you want to play the rocket-ship?" He asked. But his daughter simply said;

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now. I can't simply be playing rocket-ship while me dolls are on the floor."

"Ok, suit yourself. C'mon Jamie let's play another one." Caleb said as he lifted Jamie up and spun him round. He laughed and so did Caleb until his daughter said;

"Maybe one rocket-ship." she smiled and held out her tiny arms for her father to take. He lifted her up, while holding Jamie with his other hand, and did the same thing with Lilly now. She let out a few giggles which made Cornelia smile. All this time she was looking at Caleb and the kids playing. He turned out to be a great father just like she thought he would. "Dinner is ready." she said as Caleb put Jamie back in his seat and then he put Lilly in the opposite of the table. He then sat down at the table quickly joined by Cornelia and then began to eat.

"So, how was your day, honey?" Cornelia asked after she swallowed her spaghetti.

"It was fine. Lillian came by. She asked if you could go to the doctor with her tomorrow." Replied Caleb.

"Oh, great. Remind me to call her later." They ate and talked between bites until it was time to meet the gang at the park.

**At the Park:**

Irma and Martin were the first one's to arrive, which over the years turned out to be a better habit of the one they had (being late for every single get-togather they had), with their six year old son named Justin and their four year old daughter named Jennifer. Justin was exactly like his father, he had dirty-blonde hair and amber eyes while his sister had light brown hair and honey-brown eyes. They were now running towards the swings until the others arrived.

In a matter of minutes Will and Matt arrived with two strollers. In it were their five year old twin sons. Their names were Robbie and Blaize. They were playing with their toy cars. Will and Matt walked over to Irma and Martin and sat down on the bench while they unbuckled Robbie and Blaize. The children went happily playing with their friends on the swings and slide.

After a few minutes Nigel and Taranee arrived with Hay Lin and Eric not that far behind them. Over the years Taranee and Nigel had gotten married and had a three year old son named Hayden. He had black hair and honey-amber eyes just like his mother and coca-cream skin. Whilst Hay Lin and Eric had a four year old daughter named Diane. She looked exactly like Eric except for her dark blue-black hair which was done in two pigtails, just like her mother was at her age. They walked over to where the others where and sat next to them allowing their children to play on the swings and slides.

The last persons to arrive were Cornelia and Caleb. Scott was fast asleep in his stroller while his brother and sister held their mother's hand while their father pushed little Scott.

"Sorry we're late, but Jamie couldn't find his bear so we had to look for it." Said Caleb as he gave his eldest son a smile. Jamie looked at his father and smiled as well, right after he hugged to his chest.

"It's ok. We know how kids can be." laughed Matt as he watched his sons playing in the sand box.

"Mommy, can I go play with them?" pleaded Lilly.

"Sure, honey. Just don't push your brother in the sand box like you did the last time we came here." Cornelia said as she got to eye level with her daughter. Her daughter pouted and said, "Well, okay. But if he puts sand in my hair I will kill his ." she gave her brother an evil grin and went to play with Justin, Jennifer, Robbie, Blaize, Hayden and Diane.

"It's ." he yelled, "Don't worry , she won't hurt you." Jamie said as he looked at his bear and patted it's head. Then he went to play with the others.

"So, guys. How's it been with you?" Cornelia asked as she sat next to Caleb on a bench opposite them. She picked Scott up because he didn't want to stay in his stroller anymore.

"Nothing much. Justin keeps picking on his sister as usual and Jennifer just pokes him back." Martin said as he laughed with his friends.

"Well, my brother is doing well at school and my mom and dad are great." Said Will. She was talking about her half brother Lucas who was thirteen years old. His father was or Dean as Will now called him. He was married to Susan for over fifteen years and his family were his whole world now.

"Good." Said Caleb. At that moment Jamie came back yelling.

"Mommy, daddy look what I can do." Jamie stood in front of them and he put his hands to the ground. "I can make the ground move. Watch." he said as a chunk of earth floated up. He grabbed it and it turned to dust the moment he touched it.

"How can he do that?" asked a shocked Caleb, eyes wide in surprise.

"He's too still too young for this." Said Cornelia, it was as if she could read her husband's mind.

"Mommy, I can do that too." Said Lilly as she came running her little arms waving. She did the same thing her brother did except when she caught the piece of earth turned into a lovely flower. "Well, ok I can't turn it into dust but I'll take a pretty flower any day." smiled Lilly.

"I guess they'll be the next guardians in couple more years." said Hay Lin as she looked at the children playing and having fun. Jamie and Lilly then went running back to the swings to tell their friends what they could do.

"I guess so. But they can't possibly be the guardians now. They're too young." Said Taranee. Her son couldn't possibly be a guardian at the age of three.

"For now the children will play and have fun. But in a couple of years' time they will become the new guardians of the veil and they will face a new evil." spoke a voice that only the current guardian's and their husbands could hear. The voice was coming from The Oracle. He was in Candracar and because he was all seeing he could see the children playing at the Park.

"Did… did you guys just hear that?" asked a shocked and surprised Taranee.

"Yeah, I heard it." Said Will.

"Now he's just invading our privacy." said Irma. To her surprise they all laughed.

"Well, you're right about that, but there's nothing we can do." Said Cornelia as she put a sleeping Scott in his stroller. They spent the next few hours talking and watching the kids play on the swings until it was time to go home. Cornelia, Caleb and the kids walked home because it was such a beautiful night. Jamie was fast asleep in Caleb's arms while Lilly stayed on the back wheels of the stroller. She was barely awake but she still held pushed the stroller gently so that she wouldn't wake up Scott or make Lilly fall.

"It's such a beautiful night." said Caleb as he looked up at the sky. Millions of stars were in the sky and a huge moon lit their way home.

"Yeah, it's just like the night you proposed to me." smiled Cornelia.

"That was a lovely night," smiled back Caleb. He leaned in to give her a kiss but Jamie interrupted them by saying; "Less kissing more moving. I'm really tired here."

"Just go back to sleep Jamie" said Caleb as he kissed Cornelia and continued to walk. They arrived home a few minutes after. They then put the kids to sleep and went to sleep themselves. Cornelia couldn't sleep so she sat up to read a book. She heard Scott crying so she put down the book. Caleb was fast asleep by the time he had hit his pillow so she let him sleep. Cornelia got up and went to the nursery to find Scott tossing and turning in his crib, so she picked him up and held him in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair. She rocked back and forth until his crying stopped a bit. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, there Scott." She touched his little nose and he laughed, "I know you don't know what I'm saying but… someday you're going to be the next guardian of the veil." He started sucking his thumb as he looked at his mother. "Well, a guardian of the veil is a protector. It's a person who protects evil and the whole universe from evil beings that want to gain control of the universe. And it's your job to stop them at all costs." Said Cornelia, she started outside the window the was just opposite them. It was a star filled sky that night and it was beautiful. She continued, "You can control one of the four elements. Water, Fire, Earth or Air. But you can also control the Heart of Candracar which unites the four elements. That was Will's job." She remembered sadly how bad she treated her for being the leader of the gang, at the beginning of it all. "But someday it can be yours or it could be one of your friends' job to protect and serve the Heart of Candracar." She looked at her son, he was almost asleep. "But for now, that job is our job. So, don't you worry, we will protect you. For now, just sleep, my little angle." he closed his eyes and dozed off. Cornelia didn't want to get up so she just laid there until she fell asleep while holding baby Scott tightly but firmly in her arms.

**End of Story**

**Well, guys it's finally over. Tell me if you liked it or not. Oh and by the way sorry for the first chapters' spelling and lack of punctuations this **_**was**_** my very first fan-fic and I had a lot to learn and so here I am. But I promise you that in the upcoming stories they will better. So thanks for all being such faithful readers and I hope that this is one of your favourite stories. Until the next stories review.**

**Krissy**


End file.
